The Flash Beginnings
by Professor Oswin
Summary: Can the fastest man alive reach his own past? Barry Allen is just a kid. He goes to high school and has romantic probs just like every kid. So how is it that a bolt of lightning hit him and now he's got superpowers? One thing's for sure he's got the power to save people and that isn't something that he can pass up not after losing both of his parents.
1. Beginnings

The Flash Beginnings

Song of the day: Thinking Out Loud

"Mom! Mom!" A little blonde boy screamed.

The boy was by the kitchen door looking at his mother in the middle of flashes of lightning.

"Run! Run Barry Run!" The desperate mother cried to her son.

A man in yellow with red glowing eyes suddenly appeared in front of the him. The man raised a blurry hand ready to strike him.

"Noo! Barry!" The woman was on the floor with a horrified look and tears streaking down her face.

A yellow streak of light flashed through the place where the kid was a minute ago both disappearing into the night. The kid found himself standing in the middle of the street several blocks away from his house.

"Mom? Mom?!"

=8 Years Later=

"Hey Cisco," I called to my long time best friend.

He ran across the street to me. He adjusted his backpack once he got across the street.

"Hey Barry, want some?" He offered me some peanuts.

"No thanks," I turned down his offer.

We crossed the street and a bunch of kids passed us heading to the high school. A chocolate brown skinned girl with black hair pushed past purposely knocking my belongings to the street.

"Hey hey hey hey," Cisco helped me pick up my things as fast as we could from the street and run to the other side. "Care to explain what that was all about?"

"Uh, well stuff happened while you were away," I shoved as many things as I could back into my backpack.

"What kind of things?" He eyed me.

"We broke up and she isn't happy about it at all," I sheepishly answered.

"Wait so let me get this straight. You finally get the girl of your dreams and you are both a thing for a few months and then you break up!?" Cisco laughed. "Oh dude no wonder she is mad at you."

"Yeah thanks for making me feel bad at myself."

"You're welcome dude." " So what does Joe say about this whole ordeal?"

"Well he actually agrees with me."

"What? Why?" Cisco asked confused.

"Well it's because of the reason of why I broke up with Iris," I was uneasy about sharing the reason with Cisco but he shared everything with me.

There was a short pause before I continued, "Iris was getting a bit jealous and controlling, and I just couldn't continue like that. So I just closed the chapter on that story."

"Things must be awkward at home then, huh?"

"If only you knew," Cisco rolled his eyes at this response.

We were still a block away from school but it didn't matter since it rang.

"We better hurry up, we're late to school on our first day and that's your style not mine," Cisco complained.


	2. Interns

**Tales of the Reviews: MichaelTheBeast:** Sure that is why I made this after all LOL.

 **Immortalman18** : Sorry to bother you but I am confused is the main pairing in this story going to be Caitlin/Barry or Jessie/Barry. Yes uh you see the main pairing in this story will be changed later on when I see fit but for right now the main pairing will be Snow/Barry.

Song of the Chapter: Falling for You by Colbie Calliat

Hey guys nice to see you again. If you guys like this I recommend you read my other stories like the OmegaMorphs and Warriors Into the Storm it would mean so much if you could support me by sharing these stories with others thank you.

 **Interns**

Even school was harder than ever now I kind of enjoyed it. You might think me weird but I was tired of everything being easy. The bell rang marking an end to the first day of school and marking the start to the new future ahead of everyone. I packed my stuff up and headed out into the crowd of people outside trying to find a way out. It was just like trying to swim in quicksand, the movement was near impossible with so many bodies pushing you against all directions at once.

"Hey Barry! Stop struggling and just join in the movement be one with the hive," he yelled from his place far up front of me.

I listened to his advice and just made myself stop resisting and went with the flow of students out of the building. Cisco congratulated me once I was in his arm length.

"Good job. Everything is different now so you'll have to learn from me to adapt," Cisco smirked.

"How do you know if this is your first year just like me," I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome to STAR Labs!" Cisco announced pushing the doors open to the building.

I was overwhelmed by the sight. There were so many people walking around the inside. The ceiling was up high decorated by paintings and a beautiful chandelier. In the middle of the room was the statue of the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs, Doctor Harrison Wells.

"Wow!" was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Yeah right!?" he asked with his goofy grin. "This is where dreams of nerds like us come true with the help of Dr. Wells."

"This is amazing."

"You can either follow me to sign up as an intern or you could continue to explore by yourself," Cisco ran off to the receptionist.

I left Cisco go, and went looking around. The facial features were so realistic even though the statue was made of solid stone. I went back to Cisco who was heading to the elevator.

"Hey Cisco I think I'll go home now," I said.

"Alright see you tomorrow at Jitters?" he asked.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Cisco entered the elevator and disappeared behind the steel doors.

I entered the glass doors to Jitters and scanned the place looking for Cisco. I spotted him talking to a Iris on the counter drinking something. I tried to make my way to him but there were too many people due to it being rush hour. Some guy knocked me over and into a girl causing both of us to fall down to the floor, not only did I knock her papers down but I also dropped her latte on myself and her.

She squealed as the hot liquid drizzled onto her.

She was about my age with brown eyes, beeline honeyed hair, and fair skin.

====Changed POV====

I was already late to work. _Now I know what you're thinking shouldn't a 15 year old girl be in school instead of working? Well first of all it's Saturday and second of all I already graduated high school and college with a doctor's degree so normally I would get a job already but I work for my father so yeah._ I had my latte ready and I was about to go outside to my taxi that was waiting for me when an idiot knocked me down and made me drop everything.

"Great," I muttered under my breath.

I squealed when I felt the hot liquid pour on me. I removed the crushed carton cup and saw a stain on my white blouse.

"Watch where you're going next time," I cried angrily.

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to do that, here let me help," he offered his help. "Hey Hal can you get me another latte for the girl?"

"Sure it'll be ready as soon as possible," the young man in a leather jacket from behind the counter said.

"Look I don't have time I'm already late," I tried to explain.

I looked at him for a moment and saw that he had blonde hair and blue eyes with an astonishing smile. I saw mischief and attraction flash for a moment in his eyes.

He went to the counter and brought some paper towels and offered them to me which I took and started to press them against my blouse hoping they would soak up the latte before they permanently stained my blouse.

"I really appreciate the help but I really gotta get going," I tried to excuse myself.

"Hang on Latte," he said smiling.

"Ready Barry!" Hal called out as he put the latte on the counter.

Barry got the latte and handed it to me. "Thanks."

"You gotta get a tab man you never pay right away," Hal teased.

I left and went straight to my work place.

"Here you go dad," I handed my father his latte.

"Thanks honey," he stopped what he was doing for a while and looked at me.

"Don't ask," I warned before he could say anything.

"Okay."

====Barry's POV====

"Wow you just wow," Cisco came up to me.

"Who was she?" I asked him not thinking he would know.

"She my dear boy is Dr. Caitlin Snow one of the rarest girls that graduated college with straight A's at a very very young age and the daughter of our most brilliant mind Dr. Harrison Wells," he motioned with his arms at how much of a big deal this was.

"She can't be his daughter. I know Dr. Wells well and he never had a child although he did have a wife," I said confused.

"Well he does but he adopted her," he explained.

"How do you know so much about her?"

"Oh you have a crush," it looked like he could've exploded right then and there with happiness, "And I know her because I'm her best friend and work partner and I met her during my science camp."

====Later that night====

"Hey Barry make sure you lock up," Joe tossed me the keys and exited down the stairs putting on his beanie.

"Sure," I mumbled.

I got up from my seat and eyed the cardboard box I had on my desk. Trying to ignore it I looked out the window and into the city which was filled with lights. In the distance I could see the S.T.A.R. Labs building. I started to think about Caitlin and how she looked in her dress before I dumped that latte on her and myself. I chuckled.

I turned away from the view and scanned the room until I spotted a blackboard. I strode to it and pulled it out of where it was hiding. I removed everything that was on it and rolled it to my place. I removed the lid on the box and took out a lot of papers, photos, and a file. I scooped up a roll of duct tape from one of the drawers in my desk and started taping them up. I sat back down and looked at my work.

"Don't worry mom I'll find out who really killed you and bring him to justice."

Whoo that was a lot of work for one day although some of it was already pre-written from before I decided to post this story. I really don't know how writers do it to create amazing pieces of art and even make descriptions and make sure that there isn't too much or too little dialogue. Kudos to whoever can do all this.


	3. Hello Again

**Hello Again**

"Barry you will not believe what I have been chosen to be a part of," Cisco exclaimed.

He was practically exploding with excitement so I decided to humor him, "What did you get chosen for?"

"Well after being a hard worker for eight months even though I'm an intern I was chosen to be in the construction of the new particle accelerator!" He exclaimed.

"Hey speaking of your job, have you seen Caitlin lately?" I hadn't seen Caitlin in eight months since I bumped into her at Jitters.

"No but to be honest with you. I didn't think you would stand a chance with being in a relationship with her."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she was in a relationship but now she's free, a free lady."

Cisco grinned and said hello to two girls who giggled as they ran past in sports bras. I kept thinking about what he said and what would have happened if I saw her again after that day.

"How do you know so much about her?" I finally asked.

"I'm her best friend plus I'm her co-worker," he smiled.

He took his lollipop out making a sucking sound, "It's hard to take you seriously with that lollipop," I laughed.

"And I may or may not have been eavesdropping on my boss," he avoided my gaze.

I just laughed imagining Cisco behind a door struggling to hear what Dr Wells was talking about. He wiped something off of his T-shirt. There was an image of a turtle sunbathing with a dialogue bubble saying, "Am I hot now?"

"Anyway construction is scheduled to be finished around the summer if everything goes correctly." He paused, "I have to get home, I have finals next week and I need to study."

We said goodbye and parted ways.

-o3o-

I walked into Jitters still trying to decide what to get.

"Hey Barry what can I get you today?" Hal greeted.

His clothes consisted of a green leather jacket, brown jeans, and a tan cloth apron on top.

"Do you ever take your jacket off?" I eyed him.

"Believe it or not, I do," he grinned. "So guess what?"

"What?"

"I finally got a job as a test pilot!"

Hal had wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and be a pilot. His dad always said, "You never lived life until you fly," which is ironic since that was what took his life. His death nearly broke Hal but he still moved forward using his death as an incentive.

"Where and when are you leaving?" I asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow in the morning to Coast City."

"Well then I guess this is goodbye then?" I asked reality setting in.

"Yes I guess it is," he said his smile falling apart.

I stood up and he came around the counter and we embraced. "You're like a brother to me Hal," Hal had been there for me like I was there for him when my mother died.

"Jordan! Get your ass in here!" Hal started to leave but stopped.

"Oh and Barry, I saw your girlfriend in the bar down the street."

-o3o-

I ran into the bar and spotted Caitlin sitting at the counter with a glass of Vodka. I sat down next to her and looked.

"Hello again Barry Allen," she said putting the glass down.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Well Cisco won't shut up about you, trying to get you and me both together. But that's not gonna happen, unless you want to?" She both flirted and rejected me.

I laughed shrugging it off. "How are they allowing you to drink?"

"You'd be surprised at what people would do for money," she hiccuped.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and started sobbing. I felt awkward even though no one was staring. It was weird actually since we were the in the bar. I patted her back trying to calm her down. I didn't understand what was happening since she went from hating me to flirting to crying on my shoulder.

"Why? I don't understand why you boys are heartless monsters?" her question threw me off.

"Uh why do you say that? What happened?' I lifted her from my shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"My boyfriend, I caught my boyfriend cheating on me," she sobbed.

"I, I'm so sorry."

She got up and hugged me. I hugged her back. She smelled heavily of alcohol.

"That's not the worst part! He was cheating on me with who I thought was my best friend, Linda Park!"

"Come on I'll take you home," I tried to lead her out the bar but it was difficult.

She was unbalanced. I had to wrap her arm around my neck and half lead half drag her out. I managed to convince her to give me the car keys to her blue toyota. I unlocked the car and put her into the passenger seat. I almost got us into an accident several times since I still didn't have my license, and after getting lost a couple of times I finally found Caitlin's home. I helped her down and led her up to the front door. I was about to leave when she tugged on my sleeve.

"Can you come in with me?" she asked pouting.

I laughed nervously, "But your dad…"

"Is working on the particle accelerator and won't be back until tomorrow in the afternoon. Besides what harm can we do?" she smiled biting her lip.

She put her arms around my neck and threw back her head. I stumbled and fell on the steps. Somehow I managed to get her to land on top of me making me take most of the damage to the ribs.

"Oh the sun is too bright," she shielded her eyes to the afternoon sun.

I groaned in response. I layed there a bit with her laying on top of me before getting both of us up. I had to promise to go in with her so she could open the door. I led her into her bedroom and layed her on the bed. I went into her bathroom and turned the water on in the shower to warm.

"Time for your shower Caitlin," I came back into the room.

"Oh yay!" she yelled and started undressing.

"Oh god! Caitlin what are you doing!?" I said covering my eyes.

"What's wrong Barry?" I felt her body press against me.

"You're not well Caitlin you're intoxicated, you don't know what you're doing."

"Oh I do know what I'm doing but have you never seen a girl…" she started before screaming.

I uncovered my eyes just in time to catch from falling to the ground.

After showering I helped her pick some clothes out and picked a movie at random for us to watch while she dressed. I looked back at Caitlin who was laying down on her purple bed. She was starting to sober up a little. I put in the movie Yogi Bear and turned on the t.v. I layed in bed with her.

"I'm sorry to put you through this," she apologized.

"Don't worry bout a thing," I assured her.

She snuggled up next to me wrapping my arms around her.

"You truly are something Barry Allen."

"Why do you say that?" I started to run my fingers through her soft hair.

"Back when I got nude you didn't take advantage of me like so many other boys would have, your different than the others Barry," she said looking into my eyes.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Caitlin. Never."


	4. Hangover

Hangover

As I said in my Supergirl Fanfiction, I'm sorry for the short chapter but I am so busy with my school work. So hope you enjoy whatever I have come up with. I am also thinking about doing a series of one-shots you guys can review what types you want me to do. But do it quickly cause if there is one that I haven't watched then I will need some time to watch a few episodes or the movie to know what I'm dealing with. It will be called Random One-shot Friday (ROF).

"Unh," I groaned.

I tried to hold my head, but there were strong arms holding me still. I looked back and saw the blonde boy that my friend, Cisco, always talked about. I struggled against his arms afraid not being able to straight. He suddenly woke up and let me go.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the other side of the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you remember anything about yesterday?" He asked me.

"Ahh! Not so loud," I complained, each word he said made my head pulse. "And no. Why? Should I? W-what happened yesterday?" I asked, starting to fear for the worst.

"No, no don't worry. nothing happened between us," he assured me, "And you have a hangover from drinking so much."

"Yeah, I remember that part," I said remembering. "So how do I get rid of this 'Hangover'?"

"Let me show you," Barry took my hand and led me down into the kitchen.

He raided the fridge and started taking some things out. I caught a glimpse of a bottle of wine which made me wonder why a cure for something that was caused by wine would be wine. The silver mirror in the kitchen caught my eye. My reflection hair was light brown and shiny. It was in curls which I hadn't remembered doing in the morning or at any time. I was wearing a purple bathrobe with only underwear underneath to keep me from being All natural. l _(natural for those who don't understand)_. I blushed being reminded of the flirtatious storm I brewed up yesterday. My reflection also showed my doppleganger with a face as red as a tomato.

"Uh, Barry? Did you, style my hair?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of the yesterday's flirtiness.

"Yeah, why?" I heard a loud pop followed by fizzing and some dripping.

He got a mop, I have no idea how he even knew where to find it, from the broom closet and started mopping up the mess he made.

"No reason. How do you know how to style hair?"

"Uh, I have a sister and when I was younger, I had to help Joe comb my sister's hair when Iris left to school early," he explained.

"What's your sister's name?" I stroked my hair, inspecting it in the mirror.

"Jasmine but everyone calls her Jazz," he finished mopping up and continued on his concoction.

"You had it all Barry," I envied his life.

"What do you mean? My father was incarcerated convicted of my mother's murder and no one believed me when I told them who killed my mother. So what do you mean I had it all?"

"Well, after your incident you were adopted by your 'other' father, had a sister actually two, and you also had a home whereas in my life was different."

He stopped for a moment and turned to look at me. I stared at him in the mirror. "What do you mean?" he echoed again.

"Let's just leave it at abusive mother. And I also never had any siblings. Now I may have a dad, but he adopted me 6 years ago, which isn't much."

Barry stayed silent. I looked at my reflection again and wondered what my life would've been if it were just like Barry's. I jumped when Barry placed his hand on my shoulder.

He quickly backed away and asked, "Are you alright Cait?"

The name he called me to make me hurt all over again. It reminded me of Ronnie and our break up. I thought everything was alright with us. I was a year younger than him, but we still loved each other. But then he decided that he wanted to break up, to see other people. We agreed to still be friends, but it still left a wound in me. "I would never do anything to hurt you," Barry's words echoed from yesterday.

"Caitlin are you alright?" he shook me from my thoughts. His hands were on my shoulders and eyes locked on mine.

"Yes, yes I am," I shook his hands off of me.

His blonde hair was sticking out in all directions. He had a strong jaw line and pointed nose, not too long and not too short. And then there were his eyes. Perfect blue orbs. I lost myself in his ocean blue gaze. I laid my palm on his cheek and let my face hover in front of him. His minty breath made me wonder where and when he had brushed his teeth, and if he used any of my father's or my toothbrushes. He grabbed my hand fast surprising me.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, his breath blew into my face.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," I apologized. I faced down in embarrassment.

 _What were you thinking?_ I scolded myself. _Idiot, I'm an IDIOT_. _I can't do this, I might get hurt again and I'm not ready for that._

"You don't have to ever apologize to me Caitlin, never," he ordered. "Here is your cure Ms." he shoved a glass cup into my hands.

My head was still swimming, but when I got a whiff of the concoction it made it swim even more. It has a salty lemony smell emanating from it. I took a sip and found it hard to swallow. It was as if my throat had put a plug to keep it from going in, and my mouth stopped following my directions of swallowing. Finally, I was able to pass it through sending a shiver down my body. I looked at Barry and he nodded prodding. I took a seat on the counter and choked down the rest of it. I had no idea why I did that, but sure enough after a while the swimming in my head disappeared.

"Well, I gotta leave I promised Joe that I would pick up my sister, and I gotta get ready for tomorrow."

I gave him a hug goodbye and saw him go away.

0-0-0-AN-0-0-0

Hope you guys liked my revisions. ;)


	5. Every Action

Ep. 5 Every Action…

"Hello bro," my sister tackled me in a hug.

"Whoa don't knock me down, I'm your ride home sis," I said laughing.

She handed me some of her luggage which I took.

"So how was your trip to Gotham?" I asked her.

We started walking to the exit of the airport. She bit her lip.

"What's wrong sis?" she looked uneasy.

"N-nothing I just had a feeling of something bad happening."

Even though they were just feelings they usually turned out right, but there is no set time whenever she feels it. It might happen the exact moment she feels it or even months later. I swear sometimes I think she's got a superpower or something.

"Don't worry it might just be something you ate," I tried reassuring her.

"I hope so," she sounded worried.

We arrived at my car and got in. Her expression totally changed from depressed to ecstatic.

"So I forgot to ask you how has my favorite couple been doing lately?"

"Oh no, I forgot to call you about it."

"No duh Sherlock, you didn't even call me at all since you got that internship at the CCPD."

"Sorry, but a few weeks after you left to Gotham Academy we broke up."

"What!" I had to cover my ears as she screamed. Even though the windows were closed her screams could still be heard all the way outside.

"So I leave for a little bit and everything falls apart?" she glared at me.

"That's exactly what Cisco said." I said shaking my head trying to get the ringing out of my head.

"Cisco?" she asked confused. "Nevermind, so why did you two break up?"

(I have retconned the previous reason from chapter one)

"Well It just wasn't working out. She was just having control issues over my internship. She just didn't understand the reason why I entered the CCPD."

"So how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay especially right now."

"Why might that be?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"I might have met someone new," I said embarrassed at what she might say.

"Well that's great!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, just because you broke up with my best friend doesn't mean I don't want my brother to be happy," she explained. "I still haven't asked how Iris is doing."

"Uh, we don't know."

"We?"

"Yeah after our break up she left to a college in Coast City. Joe and I have heard her voice at Jitters but whenever we try to talk to her she leaves and we haven't actually seen her in person since she left.

"Well she is old enough to know what's right and wrong," she tried to defended her.

"She's seventeen!"

"The law says that one is an adult at seventeen Barry! Even if it didn't we would still have to trust her so she won't do anything stupid!" she scolded me. "How is Joe taking this?" she lowered her voice.

"Even with everything that's happening he still sides with me," I looked outside the window.

"Barry! Barry look at me! Look at me," she demanded.

I forced myself to turn and look at her.

"It's not your fault, don't beat yourself for a decision that **she** made," she told me.

"Who are you kidding sis? Maybe if I hadn't ended it with her she might've not left and we could have worked it out."

"Like I said she made her own decision.

Besides if you hadn't done that you wouldn't have met that new someone. Speaking of, why don't you tell me about her?" she prodded.

Thinking of Caitlin relaxed me a bit.

"She's perfect, she's got lucid brown hair, bright green eyes, a perfect white smile flawless skin, and the way she smiles. What?" I asked. My sister was grinning, smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Looks like she stole your heart," she giggled.

"You could say that."

I started the car and drove. My sister pulled down the mirror / sun blocker dropping a letter.

"What's this?" she asked picking it up. "To Jace from Hal," she read.

"Oh I forgot to give you that. It's from Hal, he told me to give it to you before he left to Coast City."

"Hal," she muttered.

I guess she thought I hadn't heard because she had just had her posture and said normally. "Might I ask why you left to go see it?" She asked handling the letter.

He finally got a job as a test pilot.

I hope he'll be all right. She crossed her arms.

Don't worry he'll be all right, I reassured her.

Are you kidding?! He's a teenager trapped in a man's body!

-=-=-=Scene change=-=-=-

"Why are we here again?" I asked.

Even though the mall was large and wide it was always somehow packed. Every store had people eating at each other trying to get to a register.

"To get new stuff for me of course," she smiled. But this is a zoo! I have served from the people walking past eating, and there were some fighting.

"Oh stop being so dramatic," a woman knocked someone out just as she said it.

We stopped and stared wide-eyed.

"Am I?" I remarked.

I spent the next few hours hoping Jays choosing clothes. The last store we visited was the Gap where she tried on nearly every clothes and the store.

"Well how did you manage to buy all this?" I asked him either. We were exiting the mall

"Mercury Labs paycheck," she answered indifferently.

"Wait a second, so you're telling me that you're working for the enemy?"

"Look Barry. Mercury Labs has what I want, working on new technology and experiments. Something Starr Labs cannot give me, Besides in Star Labs everyone usually works on one thing, and let's be honest, I'm not really much of a team player."

-=-=-=SC=-=-=-

"Welcome home sweetheart!" Joe hugged Jace tightly. "So how was your trip?" he chuckled slightly.

"It was okay."

"Okay? Just okay? I don't believe you come let's sit down and you can tell me all about it." I could tell that Joe was just trying to distract himself from thinking of Iris, I wish I could do that but I was never good at distractions. So as they left to the kitchen to talk I sat down on the sofa and stayed thinking about how life would be if it took a different turn.

Finally after a while I got up. "I'll see you guys later," I interupted annoyed at their actions.

"Where are you going Barry?" Joe asked.

"I'm going to jog just to clear my head," I responded.

I hurried out before any of them could say something more. I slammed the door behind me a bit harder than I intended but payed no heed. I walked a bit to Central City Park before I started jogging. I ran faster and faster until I started letting out ragged breaths. I stopped and sat on a bench. I was sweating a lot from my face, there were some sweat marks on my clothes too but I didn't care.

All I thought about was Iris and how I pushed her away too far with the decisions I made.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice anchored me back to reality.

I looked up and saw Caitlin in a purple and pink sweat suit.

"Yes… N-no Y… I have no idea," I gave up in trying to talk. I just couldn't bring myself to talk to her normally like I did that yesterday at her house. I would like to blame it on the shortness of breath but I knew better. I tensed as she sat next to me.

"So what's been happening lately in your life to make you this tense?"

"Uh, nothing, it's nothing really," I didn't know who I was trying to convince, if her or me.

"Uh huh, that's actually what everyone says these days, even me myself," she confessed. "So tell me really, what's wrong?"

"It's just some family problems that I wish my family wouldn't ignore." I answered.

"Don't worry every problem always comes into light. What really matters is that you all face it as a family," she shifted her posture to face me. "Do you know why it matters?"

"Huh? Oh no, not really."

"I know why it matters because I have just gone through with a similar not a family problem but it was still a problem. Look what I'm trying to say is that the reason why it matters is because you can't deal with anything on your own. Someone recently taught me that," she smiled at me.

We sat in silence for a moment due to me not knowing what to say at the moment.

"Wow it's really beautiful," Caitlin looked up to the sky.

"What is?" I asked not removing my gaze from the ground.

"The sunset just look at it."

I looked up to see the sun setting. Rays of sunlight streaked the sky setting fire to it. The inferno was painted across the bright blue sky.

"It sure is," I answered looking at her.

The sunlight was shining off her brown hair making it appear a rustic red color. It gave me enough courage to do what I planned during the silence.

"Hey, uh, Caitlin?"

"Yeah Barry?" she turned to look at me.

For a moment her blue eyes seemed to glint like ice.

"I know that we barely even know each other but, uh, how can I p-put this? Would you like to…? Would you like to…?"

"Like to what?" she laughed, amused.

"Well there's this minigolf course and I was wondering if you would like to join me in a game?"

"I'll give it a try. But right now it's getting late. See you tomorrow Barry Allen." She got up and left me sitting there triumphant.

Every action has its consequences. I learned that with Iris. But I didn't care about my actions with Caitlin.

0-0-0-0-Author's Note-0-0-0-0

I am so sorry for not updating last week guys or any of the other weeks but I'm having some school finals and which is from summer school of course. But I will start updating more often after coming out of summer school next week so yeah.


	6. It's A Date

**[][][][]It's a Date[][][][]**

 **Legend**

 _Italics- Thoughts_

[Pronunciation]

-=-=-=Caitlin=-=-=-

The next few weeks went by in a flash. I spent them helping my dad construct the particle accelerator. It was halfway done when my dad told me to take a break. I don't know why he told me to take a break when we were just in a crisis. All the information needed to make the PA work was wiped out with a virus and even though it all took place in cyberspace we still have project Zeus's Cyber prints as proof. Which is why I was at city hall right now.

"A few more months Caitlin, just a few more months and we'll finally be done with it," I told myself.

I came out of the giant, hot, dry building. I shook my shirt which was soaked with sweat. _They really need an air conditioner._ City Hall was so big and impressive but it didn't matter if they couldn't afford the air conditioner bill. It was packed inside with people, it was about 107 degrees outside, and everyone was shoulder to shoulder inside so we were all uncomfortable in line.

It was the same thing outside too. Sidewalks packed with people going in and out of buildings. Vendors with their carts making more heat with their stoves. The cars exhaling their toxic breaths into the air making it more hot. And the sun beating down on the ground with all its might. It was rush hour and everyone was rushing all around me. I felt the pushing and pulling of the crowd. I made my way to my car trying to ignore the people coming in and out of the doors. It was tricky to walk down the steps with high heels and trying to keep balance while the other people pushed past. From here atop the stairs you could see STAR LABS at the end of the street though.

I was distracted with the thought that I didn't see the man with the suitcase came barreling past until he pushed me over making me lose my footing. I slipped and fell into the arms of Barry who came with who I thought was his sister. His sister didn't seem to notice anything as she was ahead of us.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," he helped me up to my feet.

"I kinda like it," he flashed me a toothy smile. I punched him lightly on his shoulder.

"Wipe the smug grin off your face before I do it for you," I threatened.

"Yes ma'am." He laughed.

"You're making me feel older than I am Barry, and that's no way to treat a girl."

Last week I tripped outside STAR LABS which was brought by dizziness from working with paint all day long. I would've fallen face first if Barry hadn't been there goofing off with Cisco.

I continued walking away but Barry followed me like a pup with his owner.

"What do you want Barr[Bear]?" I asked him.

"Ok so I've been thinking…"

"You're always thinking."

"Yeah but I've been wanting to ask you. Do you? Would you? Ugh why is this so difficult?!"

I stopped and turned around to look at him, "Look just breath in and say what you want to say."

"Ok," he took in a deep breath before continuing, "Would you like to go the fourth of July dance with me?" he asked. Central City always has parties for major holidays like Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, and of course the Forth of July. Every party takes place in the same place during the year. But a different place is chosen each year. This year it is in Mercury Labs, my father doesn't want to go, instead he wants to stay and keep working on the PA's algorithm.

I turned around and started walking away faster.

"Wait! Caitlin wait!" Barry tried to catch up to me through the crowd of people.

I kept on walking and not looking back, ignoring his pleas for me to stop and wait. I jumped when I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I stopped frozen in place.

"Come on Caitlin just say that you will go with me," he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ears reminding me of Ronnie and how he used to talk to me.

"Look Barry your a nice guy but I'm just not ready for this. I'm still hurting from my last relationship and it still hurts every time I look at him at work. And I'm not sure I'm ready for my heart to break again, and I'm afraid that the next time I won't be able to recover."

"Come on Caitlin I already told you that I won't ever hurt you, never. I promise."

"I-I'll think about it I have to go right now." I tried to go away but he held me by the arm.

"Caitlin I'm serious I'll never hurt you, you can be sure of that."

"Uh, pick me up at 8."

"Ok but one slight problem, I don't have a car or a driver's license."

"Alright then meet me at STAR LABS at 8 and don't be late Barry Allen."

"So it's a date?"

"Yes it's a date, now go get ready, and remember don't be late," I giggled.

"I think it's the first time I heard you giggle. And it's cute."

"Go already," I hurried him.

 **Don't forget to Review (not getting many of those) so I can know if I should continue to write. Like and Follow to spread the goodness of Snow/Barry and to receive alerts when a chapter has been uploaded. Until next time. Bai!**

0-0-0-0-Author's Note-0-0-0-0

Sorry for the short chapter and for keeping you guys waiting but my computer and phone have both been busted in water and I'm currently waiting for them to get fixed. Right now I have to write on the computer which has a time limit and I'm too fucking lazy to get up and walk several miles to write a few paragraphs so sorry. T_T. Right now I can only wait until I get back into school again to use their computers. I also need more Reviews to bring in the _**Tales from the Review Section!**_ So please review my life depends on it. XD


	7. PA Explosion

The Flash- The Beginning

 _ **Sorry for not updating since months ago. I'm still alive, the "earthquake" of LA hasn't gotten me. I just have been dealing with a type of depression. No one close to me knows that I had depression since I was, thankfully, able to conceal. But if someone who knows me irl reads this please don't be telling other people. Please. So ok people. So most of you will probably hate me for what I'm about to do, but I promise that this will not ruin Snow/Barry. This is something that I just have to do for the sake of story progression. So please forgive me for what this story will bring all you Snow/Barry fans. T_T I am also sorry for skipping all the way up to here but my deadline passed and this is the only way I will be able to make "Progress"**_

"Why are you so happy Barry?" my sister asked as soon as I entered.

She was lying down on the sofa HG Wells War of the world with the tv on to some action movie. Her legs were hanging on the armrest while her head was on the opposite end. She was wearing a tank top that revealed her stomach and a mini-skirt.

"Won't Joe be mad that you're dressed like that?" I asked her.

"Oh please I'm not a child anymore, besides I'm old enough to know the 'Stranger Danger' people, and I'm not going to lose my…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Ok I get it just don't go that far sis, remember I'm still your younger brother," I cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't change the subject," she scolded me.

She got up from the sofa and walked to me. "Besides why are you so embarrassed about talking about that? Haven't you already experienced it with Iris?" She then got up and pressed herself next to me and whispered into my ear seductively, "Didn't she like it? Don't tell me that you messed it… u-p," she said next to my ear making me blush.

"No it's, uh, uhm… I'd rather not talk about something like that," I said embarrassed.

She peeled herself away smiling and jumped back onto the couch this time her feet were on the coffee table.

"Wow what a rebel," I told her.

"I know right? Want some?" she offered me some chili fries that she was eating.

"No thanks," I wondered where they were because when I came in they weren't on the table and now they were there.

"So why so happy?"

"I got a date with Caitlin."

"Pfft," she spit out her fries in surprise. "What! A date?! But weren't you supposed to win at mini golf to earn it?" she asked practically screaming.

"Yeah but fortunately for me, I think she forgot."

"Oh trust me no one can forget the epic failure you had at mini golf." she snickered popping another fry into her mouth.

-=-=-=Flashback=-=-=-

"Ready for my most awesomest move Cait?" Barry asked pretending to swing.

"Swing away little bro!" Jace called from beside the tree.

She had been talking to Cisco about some mini golfing strategies that she used to win some tournaments from way back in the day. Heh she makes it sound like a long time ago. I powered up my swing and struck the ball hard. It bounced of one of the arms of the windmill and rocketed into the window of a mini restraunt.

"Ahh!" several shrieks sounded out from inside.

-=-=-=Min. Later=-=-=-

"You are banned from ever coming here again!" the owner said with his face as red as a tomato.

He slammed the gates and locked it to prove his point.

"Look at what you've done now Barry!" Jace scolded me.

"I don't know I think it was pretty funny," Caitlin said laughing.

"True that sister," Cisco said through mouthfuls of his corndog.

He and Caitlin high fived in triumph as Jace began laughing. Caitlin's phone began vibrating, interrupting the celebration. She took it out of the pocket and flipped it open to take a looksie. Her face crinkled up into her adorable expression of when she has to make a decision.

"What's wrong Kate?" I asked kissing her.

"I have to go my dad needs help on the PA," she said solemnly.

"Again with the PA?! When will you let that rest for at least a few days? It's taking over your life!" I practically screamed at her.

"It is my life. I've been working on it for such a long time that it's become a part of me!"Caitlin said at the brink of tears.

"Just leave please, just do it if you want. Cause you know what? I don't care anymore." I said upset.

I knew that Caitlin was starting to cry but I was so furious that I didn't even care anymore. I turned to look at her. Tears streamed down her eyes, she looked at me frightened with unrecognition. I used to be the shy guy who wouldn't know what to do around a girl as beautiful as her but the whole PA ordeal changed me alot. Even I didn't recognize myself. Caitlin turned around and ran to her car sobbing. Jace and Cisco stared at me in disbelief.

-=-=-=December 24, 2015=-=-=-

"You should call Caitlin you know," my sister had been insisting on me calling her since last week.

"I've already tried calling her today and she didn't answer Besides she's busy today with the grand opening of the PA."

I honestly didn't think that for a second. I knew the real reason why she wasn't answering any of my calls or texts. A few weeks ago we had a huge fight about her interest in the PA. But that was no ordinary fight. I left her balling her eyes out after that fight. That was just unforgivable. I knew that and I've been trying to make it up to her since. I knew that I was pushing my luck every time we fought about the same thing, but I never learned, proven fact.

=-=-FB-=-=

"What is wrong with you?! Your obsession with the PA isn't healthy anymore! I mean you haven't come out of Star Labs for 2 weeks until now!" I yelled at Caitlin.

"You wouldn't understand! You didn't work your entire life on this!"

"Your right. I didn't work my entire life on that… Particle Accelerator. And I never would either after seeing what it's doing to you."  
"Know what? Just get away from here. I freaking hate you and I wish I never met you!" she screamed.

She threw a couch cushion she had hugging tight at me. "Fine! You're not the girl I fell in love with anyway," I stormed out of the house slamming the door shut behind me.

I hesitated and stood a bit there. My hand idled above the door knob thinking whether or not I should go back in. Instead I knocked.

"Hey Cait, please forgive me I'm so sorry," I said softly.

"Go away," she sobbed.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could.

=-=-Present-=-=

I'd better go and take this evidence of Mom to the search." I excused myself.

I started heading out the door with my coat and box.

"Wait I'll drive you," Jace stopped me.

She hurried up from her place on the couch and scrambled in search for her keys and coat. She has her own apartment but that doesn't stop her from spending most of the time here on her favorite place, the couch. She found her car keys underneath a cushion and got her coat of the hook in next to the door. Putting her coat on she headed out the door. I put my stuff on the back seat and got into the passenger seat. Along the way to CCPD she detoured and pulled out of the main st.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Big Belly Burger. I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

My stomach growled at the thought of food reminding me that the only thing that I threw in my stomach was the morning's breakfast.

"Fine," I relented as Big Belly Burger came into sight.

"I wasn't asking for permission." she grinned.

"May I take your order?" A redheaded girl in her early twenties asked politely.

"I'll have a triple cheeseburger, extra cheese, large fries, and a coke. You want anything Bear?" The amount of food she ordered for herself was astounding considering that the burgers might as well be heads by just the sheer size.

"Uh… I'll just have whatever is on special," I said uncertainly.

"Order up! Oh by the way you two make a cute couple," the girl said before running to the back before we could protest.

We just looked at each other and laughed. Both of us never really looked at all like each other. I looked more like my dad and Jace looked like mom. So it was common that people never believed that we were related. We the stuff as take out and continued to CCPD. Jace didn't even wait until we got there. She was already starting to devour her burger while driving. If eating and driving were illegal then Jace would have the world record for most tickets for most tickets ever. When we arrived Jace carried the food and opened the door for me, while I brought down the evidence.

"Ladies first," she laughed.

"Such a gentleman," I joked too.

There were a few people on-duty during the night shift that were surprised to see an intern so late at night Jace immediately switched on the tv to the channel with the PA being reported on.

-We only have 5 more minutes until the Particle Accelerator is turned on marking a new era for us-

Iris was the reporter there. Jace looked at the tv thinking.

"When was the last time we actually saw Iris in person Barry?" she asked me.

"Well I think it's been a couple of months."

I wasn't really sure because it felt like more time than that. Ignoring the question I started hanging up newspaper clippings on the billboard for all my investigations.

"Are you going to eat that?" Jace asked through a mouthful of fries pointing at my burger.

"Of course I am you greedy…" I stood looking for a word.

"Bastard?" she offered.

"If that's what you want to call yourself," I snickered.

"I can't believe that I just played right into that," she said hitting me.

"How can you even eat so much and not gain weight though?" I asked her trying to avoid her barrages.

-And the Particle Accelerator has just turned on- The tv played in the background.

"I don't know. Fast Metabolism?" "Anyway why didn't you go to the PA opening?"

"Because I have nothing to do there?" I said shrugging her off.

"You know very well that that is not true."

I walked over to one of my case files and took out a microscope slide. "Pass me the chloride," I ordered ignoring her question.

"Which one is it?" she asked in front of the cabinet of chemicals.

"The green solution."

A clap of thunder made us both jump. The skylight in the middle of the room was starting to let the water leak in causing a mess on the floor.

"Can you please shut the sky thingy," Jace asked looking at it.

"Fine."

I made my way to the chain that was connected to it and began pulling on it. A flash of golden light pulled my gaze to the window. _Caitlin._ I thought as I saw the sphere come from Star Labs.

"Uh Barry?" Jace called to me with nervousness in her voice.

I turned to her and saw the chemicals floating out of their beakers and into the air. I turned up to the sky and looked. The next things happened in slowly. A bolt of lightning shattered through the glass, the end of it extended into a hand. Jace's screaming resonated through the building warning everyone. The bolt was mere inches from my face. The moment it touched me it sent a shudder through my whole body. It threw me backwards into Jace and the cabinet throwing chemicals onto both of us.

=-=-=-Caitlin-=-=-=

-...Please let me make it up to you Caitlin, just call me when you get this please-

I replayed the message for the 20th time still thinking about what Barry was saying in it.

"Caitlin you okay?" Cisco asked me.

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

A jolt moved the entire building causing everyone to panic.

"Caitlin what's going on?" My dad asked me.

"It seems that something destabilized in the Particle Accelerator and the Cryostation is malfunctioning too." I gave him the report. "I'm going to go check on the Cryostation. I'll be right back dad." I ran off in the direction of the room.

From the corner of my eye I spotted Cisco and Ronnie running of to the Particle Accelerator. _Good Luck._ I picked up my pace and arrived at the door and swiped my admin keycard. I pushed it open and entered. I shivered from the cold. I breathed out and saw my breath crystalize. Hugging myself I ventured into the room focusing on the fogged up control panel of the Cryostation that kept the PA from overheating. I punched in some codes and pulled up the schematics that showed several red parts of the room. It indicated the tubes that were shifting places. The creak of the door startled me. I turned to see that the door shut in on me.

"No, no, no, no," I started panicking.

I banged on the door yelling for help. He hallway started glowing red with the emergency lights.

-Lockdown Commencing, Admin pass 39752-

The female robotic voice repeated a few times.

"Why Cisco why?" I asked the empty room after recognizing his Admin pass.

I slid down to the floor in defeat with my head shoved into my hands. The building started shaking again. _I'm so sorry Barry, that I let the stupid PA come between us._ Several pipes in the room snapped off releasing the icy gas. _I don't want to die yet,_ I thought pitifuly. The pipe above me snapped off blowing the gas onto me.

=-=-=-o3o-=-=-=

"Time of death, 10:57 am. Mark it." One of the doctors ordered a nurse.

A brunette girl rested on the gurney suffering from frostbite. She was found in Star Labs after the explosion cleared. She was still breathing when she was brought into the hospital.

"Cause of death Severe Frostbite. I don't know how that is possible but it somehow is."

-0-0-0-0-0-Author's Note-0-0-0-0-0-

So there will be more dates and how this all happened in flashbacks so don't fret guys. And I'll explain who that is at the end next chapter. Also please comment more because I'm really not sure how you are all enjoying this except for the 3k people who have read this so far but the fav follows and reviews are so low.

Also I hope I'm not asking too much but please help me out by downloading Free my Apps and entering this code f74c7f27 and completing one offer I'm still a minor and can't earn money so that's why I'm doing this.


	8. PA Aftermath

_Italics- Flashback/_ ====Flashback====

 **Bold- Speedster talk**

 **-o0o- 3rd POV**

 **-o9o- Barry POV**

 **-o8o- Caitlin POV**

Hey guys welcome back to yet another chapter of The Flash Beginnings. I hope that this chapter will clear up any confusion caused from last week's chapter. Please hit that favorite and follow button on the top right corner of the page or that heart at the bottom of the app depending on what you're reading this on. It really helps me to know whether or not you guys like this. I have also now started taking requests for future updates on what you guys want to see on this story so make sure to leave a review on what you guys want.

Theme song. I just wanna run: Downtown Fiction

 **-o8o-**

I woke up in what was left of the cryo immediately hit by the teeth chattering cold. That was the first feeling that I had, sheer numbing coldness. I brought my hand up to my face and pressed it against my cheek for some warmth. I was surprised when I felt the same cold that emanated from everywhere else. After trying the same thing with both hands I gave up with a defeated sigh. My breath crystallized upon immediate contact with the air falling to the ground and shattered. I got up and started walking through the debris in the room, stumbling and leaving a trail in my wake. The whole complex of STAR LABS was unrecognizable. The ceiling was missing in some places, lights were unhinged swinging on one bolt only. I stopped mid-hallway at the sight of a puddle of water.

A memory stirred in the back of my mind.

" _Help me," I yelled hoarsely._

 _A woman with a lab coat came to my aid, her tag red Dr. Rebecca Frost._

" _Don't worry you're going to be okay I'm going to make sure of it," she reassured me._

 _I reached a hand to her and she took it. For a brief moment all the coldness was replaced by warmth, but the cold chased it away once again. I felt something sharp digging into my hand. I looked up and was faced by the woman's face twisted into a horrifying expression. Her whole body was encased in a thin layer of ice, her eyes were frozen into a gaze that looked toward the end of the hallway. Her figure shook a little before falling to the ground in pieces._

I got to the front door of STAR Labs and looked outside. My dad was talking to some police officers with some of his colleagues. One of them stood out with his shaggy hair, immediately recognizing him as Cisco. What shocked me most was the fact that my father was sitting in a wheelchair. Barry was right the entire time, the PA took over our lives and destroyed them. _I'm so sorry Barry for doubting you._

 **-o0o-**

"Barry? Barry? Are you awake?" Joe was prodding Barry since he moved.

Barry groaned and moved a bit. A look of relief struck Joe for the first time in months. It'd been a year since Barry was struck by lightning and put into a coma and Joe spent all of his free time with Barry. The desk next to his foster-son was filled with flowers and baskets from friends and family, though most of them were Joe's. Barry sat up fast, gasping and breathing fast.

"Joe? Joe? Where am I what happened?" Barry looked around.

He looked weak and frail. His body was bone thin from food deprivation for the past year.

"Whoa calm down there Bear. You have to gather up your strength." Joe said putting Barry back on the bed.

Joe's eyes were misty which worried Barry. He got the feeling that something was wrong and that he wasn't on the bed just because.

"What happened Joe? Please you have to tell me." Barry pleaded with his foster father.

Joe sat back down on the chair next to the bed prepared to break the bad news to his son. "Barry," he paused looking for the words, "You have been, in a coma for the past year, the same with your sister."

"No, is-is she okay?" his voice broke up.

"She is still in a coma, but we don't know if she'll ever wake up." Joe buried his face into his hands struggling to keep from sobbing.

-o9o-

I never saw Joe break down like this in my entire life. Until now he never started crying like that, especially not in front of people. I always thought that he was tougher than steel when it came to emotions but this was just tearing him apart. What he said about my sister also left me dazed. I just couldn't believe it.

====Flashback?====

A shadow of a person stood in front of me, taking the shape of a girl. She stooped over me handing me her half of a cookie.

"Take it Barry. I'm really not that hungry. Besides we're going to be in this office all day again."

====End====

"Joe? Why can't I remember what happened? I can't remember anything. All my memories are gone Joe!" I started panicking.

"Barry the doctor said that the bolt of lightning that struck you also fried parts of your brain… but it recuperated so fast and no one knows how. Dr. Harrison Wells came to 'help' though, but I turned him down. A stupid mistake that I made when I was feeling helpless. I'm so sorry Bear. Perhaps if I let him then both of you would be awake now."

"Don't worry Joe, there is no need to apologize. I also mistrust that man." I was only guided by the fragmented memories that I had on Harrison Wells when I said that.

-0-0-0-Author's Note-0-0-0-

Sorry Again for making you guys wait this long for an update. I am also anouncing my new twitter account that I will be using to upload hints toward original Flash villains that I'm getting from my forum or my complete idea. Former or Latter will be stated on the tweets, but for now this is it and until two weeks from now I will see you guys or maybe next Tuesday. You decide, if I get two reviews from different people then I might update Tuesday.

Twitter: Darkstride_


	9. Sorry for the Inconvenience

Sorry guys for not updating but I've been busy with school and finals are coming up. I assure everyone that my stories will be updating as soon as I come out for vacation. Thank you for you patience.


	10. Speed

_**=====The Flash Beginnings===== -Speed-**_

 **This week I'm starting finals but I decided to at least update one if my stories this week. Next week's updates will begin with Spider man Symbiotic so if you're a fan of that story stay tuned on Sunday morning. Later that day in the evening I'll be updating Warriors so it'll be a wonderful christmas.**

 _ **Italics- Flashback/ ====Flashback====**_

 _ **Bold- Speedster talk -o0o- 3rd POV -o9o- Barry POV -o8o- Caitlin POV**_

 _ **Hello guys how are you doing? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Now without further adieu I present to you chapter 8 Speed.**_

 _ **Twitter: Darkstride_**_

 _ **Theme song: I just wanna run Downtown Fiction**_

 _ **=======The Flash Beginnings=======**_

I spent the last two weeks inside the hospital recovering. I woke up a skeleton but left as a regular guy, as regular as you can be after you have been hit by lightning though. As soon as I arrived home Cisco came to visit me. I told him about my missing memories and everything that I knew so far. He promised to help me with everything.

" _ **What are friends for?"**_ He'd said.

I start heading out of the house when Joe stops me, "Where you going Bear?" "Just heading to Cisco's. " I said my hand already on the knob.

"Ok, just hurry back okay?" "Kay," I nodded.

Joe was beginning to get better. During the year that I was in the coma he became a drunk, and during the weeks leading up to my awakening he quit cold turkey, as if he knew I was going to wake up. The day I came back he was still struggling to leave it, which was shown with all the beer bottles on the floor and an unopened case next to his

bed. I can't begin to imagine how he felt. Losing all your kids, one ignoring your existence and the other two in a coma.

I started walking underneath the hot sun to Cisco's house that was a couple blocks away. Usually November's were chilly but this year it decided to be unbearably hot. By the time I got to his house my shirt was already soaked with sweat, I didn't mind though, I've loved to go running ever since I could remember. Joe said that I joined track before slipping into the coma. I decided to continue in it for my senior year at high school, which would be my last year. I walked up to the door and raised my fist to knock.

"Whoa!" Cisco exclaimed as he dodged my fist that was heading at his face. "What was that for!?" He demanded. "I didn't know you were going to come out, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Nearly smashing my face?" Cisco gasped.

He put his hand over his chest and breathed in deeply, "I didn't know you were gonna come out," I repeated. "Well next time holler instead of knocking first, Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Come on follow me," he started walking away after locking the door. "Where?" I followed him absent minded to where we were going. "To Caitlin's or what did you forget?" he reminded me.

"Oh yeah I f-forgot. Why again?" I asked.

"To talk about how she came into your life and for her to explain who she is, 'cause that is her business to tell, not mine, plus she invited us to her thanksgiving diner. And by us I mean me," he explained.

The walk to her house was long and tiring considering that both of us didn't have a license or any bus fare money. Add that with the fact that it was 97 degrees outside and you have a nightmare of a walk. After what seemed forever we finally arrived at her house which was on the other side of Central City. Cisco clambered up the driveway and knocked on the door.

"Hey Cait, it's me Cisco! I'm with Barry! So if you can you know let us in it would be nice."

I looked at Cisco. He leaned against the wall waiting, arms crossed. I heard the door unlock and open. At the door stood the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. She had brunette hair streaked with what looked like white highlights, and she had the world's most beautiful blue eyes, over all she was just beautiful. But the strangest thing

is that she seemed familiar. It shouldn't hit me like a surprise since Cisco did mention that we knew each other but it still hit me as strange. She also seemed to brew up several overpowering emotions in me.

"Barry?" she asked.

"Uh yeah that's my name."

"Wait do you recognize me?" I shook my head I shouldn't've been confused but I couldn't help myself. "No, why?" Caitlin looked at Cisco in a questioning way.

"I'll explain later. Can we come in?"

"Yeah sure," Caitlin moved aside so we could come in.

The inside of the house was huge and elegant. The majority of the building material was glass. Cisco said that the previous house they owned was a lot bigger and better looking but I couldn't imagine something better than this. The floor was made of polished marble with patterns that made you dizzy the longer you looked at them. The walls were decorated with art portraits along with some photos of Caitlin with Harrison Wells. And several windows were stained glass turning the sunlight that was coming in from outside into shades of pink, purple, or red.

"Yes I know, my house is," someone paused for effect, "Exquisite," a man came into the room in a wheelchair. He wore a black turtleneck and black rimmed glasses. His hair was standing up in a wave making him appear younger than he actually was.

"So you're Harrison Wells?" I asked recognizing him from the news.

"Yes, I'm the infamous Doctor Harrison Wells. The same physicist that blew up half the city a year ago," he joked. I didn't take his joke lightly. It was his fault that I was put into a coma for a year and lost most of my memories. Plus affected the lives of everyone in the city. Various people died in the explosion throughout the city. Others were put into hospitals with severe injuries. If what Joe said was true, about me idolizing him, then I no longer do as my trust in him isn't very strong.

"That isn't something to joke about," I retorted.

Wells hung his head down in embarrassment, "I know and I'm terribly sorry for that, how was I supposed to know that something like that would happen though?"

Tension hung heavily in the air. Caitlin cleared it up by coming up to me and leading me to the living room to talk. Cisco stayed behind to talk with his boss.

"Don't you remember me at all?" she asked, her voice rang with sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry, but when I was put into a coma with the lightning that struck me caused by your… Well the lighting fried parts of my brain, which to the doctors' amazement healed rather quickly, erased some of my memories. The memories that were primarily erased were the ones from the previous year. So I really am sorry for not knowing who you are."

-o8o-

"... I really am sorry for not knowing who you are."

I let this all sink in. He didn't remember me at all which means that all our arguments along with all the wonderful things that we did together were lost too. I didn't know whether to take this as a second chance or if it was for the better. For one, I felt entirely responsible for what happened to him. I was obsessed with finishing the PA just like Barry said. And if it weren't for me then everything bad that happened wouldn't have come true. The people killed in the explosion, the ones injured, comatose, the ones that I killed during my killing spree, and above all Barry's memory loss.

"You don't need to apologize. In fact it should be me apologizing."

"What do you mean? This wasn't your fault, it was his fault," I could feel the hatred he had towards my father.

I wanted to tell him that it was me who forced the completion of the PA to as soon as possible. But I kept my mouth shut in fear of him hating me instead.

"It's not his fault he didn't know that this would happen," I said instead.

"Tell that to all the people who were killed, and the families with people they lost, or those in the hospital," I visibly flinched at what he said.

"Let's talk about something else instead," Barry's expression lessened as he gazed at me. "Like what?"

"What were you to me? Was I something big to you? Cause the way you acted when I didn't recognize you looked like you were hurt," he asked.

"Oh no, nothing happened between us, we… we were just good friends, the best of friends even," I forced a smile as I lied to him. "I… We should get back to them, over there," I nervously said.

Barry followed me as I lead the way back to the living room. Cisco and my father were talking about something on the tv when it was interrupted by the news anchor, Linda Park.

-Hi this is Linda Park reporting live from The Foundry where CCPD personale are arriving at a gruesome scene. The images being shown are graphic and are not recommended to be watched with children-

Several police officers were walking around the behind Linda. People were dangling from chains on the ceiling. Some of them had their stomachs ripped out, their intestines littered the floor underneath.

-From what it looks like, the serial killer Michelle Parcia or better known as, Whip, appears to be on the loose again, and if that's the case then we should expect to see her sidekick Kylie Garner close by. But this should all be impossible considering that she died in this very factory by a shooting. The CCPD does not want to shed any light on this for us. So this is looking very suspicious that it might be a cover-up...-

The Foundry was considered Central City's most important factory. It was in charge of making the metals for construction and various other uses. It had workers but not as many as you would expect from a huge factory. "Sounds like it could be a copycat killer," Cisco commented.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to have to make my way over to the crime scene," Barry made his way to the door. I didn't want him to leave, at least not yet. I followed him to the door leaving Cisco and my dad again.

"Hey Barry," I pressed my hand against his shoulder to stop him. "I'm sorry that I have to leave Caitlin, but my job beacons for me.

I surprised him and myself by hugging him tightly. After a moment's hesitation he returned my hug with a firm one, the kind shared with close friends.

"Barry I…" I was about to spill everything when an explosion interrupted me.

A car blew up across the street. Shards of metal flew in all directions shattering glass and chipping leaves off of trees. A shard of metal found it's way into my cheek and dug into it deeply. Barry protected me from a lot more by pressing me into him into a hug and taking most of the punishment on his back. Inside Cisco and my Dad were panicking trying to figure out where the explosion came from.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked me.

I was mute from the shock but was able to manage to nod in response. From the inferno 2 woman came walking out. One of them wore a leather jacket and had her hair tied up into a bun. The other one was wearing plaid and combat boots, her red hair flowed freely behind her.

"Parcia and Garner," Barry murmured.

The two made their way to us. "Where is Dr. Wells," The leather jacket girl said. "Who wants to know?" Barry answered bravely.

He moved in front of me protectively. I wrapped my arms around his waist and moved closer to keep myself from being tempted to use my abilities. It was difficult to keep myself from using them with Barry in danger. I could freeze them or do something but in doing so I also risked putting Barry in danger from me. And what I used to keep my powers dormant would permanently wear off the moment I used them.

"Do you know who you're talking to kid?" she asked furious.

"You're talking to Whip, the most notorious criminal in Central City," Kylie answered for Barry. "And if I were you I would tell her what she wants to know."

"Well I'm not talking," Barry replied valiantly.

A part of me silently pleaded that Barry would drop his tough guy act and just tell them that my dad was inside. "I'm playing around kid," Whip grabbed Barry by his collar and lifted him up.

"Neither am I," Barry groaned through gritted teeth as he spit at her face. Whip's partner just observed the whole thing silently.

"Let him go!" I yelled at her.

Whip wiped off the spit and turned to me, "Or else what?"

"Put him down and you'll find out," I felt the familiar coldness rush back into my body after a long time. "No Caitlin, run instead, you'll be hurt," I ignored Barry's pleas.

Whip threw him onto the lawn where he lay with his breath knocked out of him. He moved from side to side trying to breath.

"Fine then, Kylie take care of the boy. Let's see how long you can last girly." Whip materialized an energy whip from thin air in her fist.

I was astonished at the sight. For the longest time I thought that I was the only one to come out different from the PA explosion. Whip took my momentary shock as an advantage and swung her energy whip at me.

 **-o9o-**

Time slowed down for me as I saw Parcia striking Caitlin with her whip. I shoved Kylie's foot off my chest. I watched in amazement as she moved up for a bit and then froze in place. I got to my feet and looked around. Everything was frozen in place. The birds flying above were frozen in place but not falling down, the curtains next door were frozen while catching a breeze. I walked to where Parcia was striking at Caitlin. The whip was centimetres from touching Caitlin's arm which was positioned in a way for her to protect herself. I hugged her close to me and and ran out of there into the city where we would be safe.

-o8o-

I raised my hand up to try and block the whip and then I was standing in the city with Barry hugging me close to him. In that moment I forgot about everything that was happening as I snuggled close to him and allowed myself to feel safe for the first time in a long time.

-=-=-=-AN-=-=-=-

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I might be making a few minor updates to it afterwards since I wanted to post this soon. If you guys wanna show your support click that favorite button to add this story to favorites, and if you guys want to read the next chapter the moment it comes out hit the follow button next to it to receive an alert when it comes out. Also I hit the 5 thousand visitors milestone on this story, I thank you all for taking your time to read my work. Sooo… until next time


	11. Knockout Dust

Knockout Dust

-=-=-=-The Flash Beginnings-=-=-=-

Song of the day- Ready Aim Fire

 **Ok guys strap in for this chapter. It's a bit lengthy. Mostly to make up for my disappearance. And before I start I would like to ask one of my reviewers, Smanatha, what do you mean about legalities and content?**

 _ **Italics- Flashback/ ====Flashback====**_

 **Bold- Speedster talk**

 **-o0o- 3rd POV**

 **-o9o- Barry POV**

 **-o8o- Caitlin POV**

 **=-=-=TFB=-=-=**

"How did you…?" I stopped Caitlin before she could finish.

"Later, right now I have to help Cisco." I sped off before she could speak.

I ran as fast as I could back to the other side of the city. Two superpowered people were at the place where Cisco was helping his boss, a man that I didn't trust. But that didn't mean that I had a choice whether or not to save him. Joe raised me to be helpful to anyone and everyone no matter what they look like or how they act. Especially people like Harrison Wells.

I arrived at the house where the front had been blown off. _Good thing that this house is far from the nearest neighborhood,_ I thought. I walked through the front porch which was blown to bits along with the door. _If Parcia has this much power then she has to be stopped at all costs_. Cisco's screams rang out from above.

"Barry! Caitlin! Somebody! Help us!"

I was about to run up before I came to the realization that if Cisco or Harrison saw what I could do, then they'd start trying to see how I could do what I can do. I trusted Cisco with my life but I already knew that he would be eager to study any scientific breakthrough and I honestly already didn't trust Harrison Wells. I searched the living room for something to cover my face and spotted a red scarf on one half of the broken couch. I picked it up and wrapped it around my face only letting my hair and eyes be visible.

I rushed up expecting the two villains to attack me. Nothing came. The last set of stairs leading to the second floor were completely destroyed. The hallway was also out of order. Portraits were thrown around, some were torn to shreds, others were intact but on the floor with the frame cracked. The curtains and wallpaper had also suffered the same fate. I ran looking through each room quickly until I came onto the right one at the end of the hall.

"HELP!" Cisco screamed hoarsely as I opened the door.

Parcia had her foot pressed on top of his throat crushing his only air way. Kylie had Dr. Wells against the wall with him unconcious.

" **Stop! Parcia. You do not want to do this!** " I yell at her, I had found a way to make my voice shake when I spoke so no one would recognize me.

"Who are you supposed to be? And my name is Whip," she asked me with disgust in her face.

" **I'm the one who will do anything to stop you both if you continue with this** ," I respond.

Kylie let go of Harrison, causing him to slump to the floor lifelessly, and started making her way toward me.

" **I don't want to hurt you** ," I put my hand on Kylie's shoulder gently.

She grabs my hand tightly with a surprising preventing me from getting out of the way as she blows dust into my face. I yell out as the dust hits my eyes, my nose and lungs burn as I inhale the dust. I stare at her groggily, " **What did you do to me?** " I managed to say.

"I blew some diphenhydramine onto you. In a couple minutes it'll be lights out for you," she said with a smile.

The room started swaying around me. I fell to my hands and knees trying to regain my balance.

" **Now you're just playing dirty** ," I grunt.

I got up and struggled to stay on my feet. I managed to get to Dr. Wells and pick him up. Parcia threw the whip at me trying to grab me with it as I tried to escape. The energy hit me but I barely felt a thing as it disintegrated. Parcia's howls followed me as I escaped.

 _-=-=-=-=-=-=-TFB-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

I woke up on a bed with Caitlin standing next to me. To the left of my bed Dr. Wells was still unconscious, but at least he was still breathing.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked confused.

I remembered fighting Whip and Kylie and then running away with Dr. Wells, but I had no recollection of how I got here.

"You had diphenhydramine in your system. It caused you to pass out, and you're in STAR Labs. I found you inside the lobby unconscious with my dad," she answered. "He was also apparently knocked out with that chemical."

Dr. Wells was connected to the heart monitor. It beeped steadily showing that his condition was stable. I wanted to tell Caitlin that I was sorry but she started talking before I could say anything.

"Whip and Kylie have been broadcasting the whole time you were out," Caitlin informed me as she switched on the tv.

-...hero. We want Dr. Harrison Wells. He is the man who destroyed our lives and we want to make him pay. CCPD we told you 2 hrs ago that we would give you 2 hrs to give him to us before we'd start killing people here in Central City National Bank. Well guess what? Time's up- She said with a wicked smile. She brought a man up from his knees who was behind her.

"No please don't tell me that she's going to do what I think she's going to do," Caitlin cried out as I stood up from the bed still looking at the screen.

-This here is Frank the manager of Central City National Bank. He's got a wife and two daughters. His blood is on all of your hands Central City, for not giving us Harrison Wells. Hope that he's worth the innocent blood-

Her whip materialized which she wrapped around the man's neck and tightened it. The man's eyes bulged as he gasped desperately for air. He scratched at the rope tightening around his throat in a vain attempt to take it off.

In the background Kylie, who was sitting on a desk above the frightened spectators, looked down ignoring the sounds the man made.

Parcia tightened the golden lasso even more. As she did the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head revealing the whites of his eyes. The rope finally tore through the skin of his neck spewing blood everywhere, even on the hostages. Parcia used all of her strength to cut through the rest of his head, it popped off with a sickening sound and rolled onto the ground.

Caitlin screamed in horror as that happened. I went to her side and tried to comfort her as much as I could, "Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to catch her I promise."

She buried her face into my shoulder as she sobbed. Her tears felt surprisingly cold when they touched my skin. I ran my fingers through her hair in an attempt to sooth her.

"How could she do that? How could anyone do that to another person?" she asked me as she faced me. Her eyes felt as if they were looking far away, as if she were remembering some distant memory. "Why didn't Kylie do anything? She just ignored everything."

"I don't know but I have to stop them," I said hugging her tightly again.

I turned to look at the tv, still keeping Caitlin close to me, as Parcia started talking again.

-Every 15 minutes another person will die. We'll broadcast it live until we get what we want-

Behind her Kylie had no facial expression. She was just there staring into the camera absently. The tv flipped to static once Parcia turned off the feed.

"I have to go stop them now," I whispered into Caitlin's ear.

"You can't. You saw what they did to that man. Parcia has no remorse. She's not human, and she will kill you," I looked into Caitlin's pleading eyes.

"I'm the only one who can stop her. The police can't. I've seen the reports on her. They think she uses some kind of new technology that she somehow swiped. They don't know that she's different just like me, and they will get hurt. Besides, I can't do nothing knowing that I could've done something to help. It's just not me," I offered her a weak smile.

She sighed, "I know but I had to at least try and ask you to not go. But I knew you'd say that which is why I made a plan." She moved away from my grasp as she went to the desk.

"Ok then tell me what you got Luv," I smirked.

"I'm not your Luv," her expression hardened before she continued. "Parcia seems to have gained control over her own bio-energy which gives her the ability to create energy constructs. Kylie has the ability to infuse her dead skin cells with chemicals which is how she was able to knock you out with diphenhydramine."

"Ok, this is all good to know but how do I stop them?" I asked impatiently.

"If you didn't interrupt me then I'd've told you how. You have to get Kylie to produce more of that chemical. Once she has you have to move fast. Literally move fast. Specifically in circles around them. It'll create a vortex of air. The chemical will only affect both of them instead of you or anyone else."

Dr. Wells started groaning.

"I have to go," I said ready to leave.

"Wait," Caitlin got a round device from the desk next to the door.

She handed it to me, "Put it in your ear. It'll keep us both in touch. I can talk to you from anywhere at anytime. It is also small in enough to be hidden from teachers."

"You know you could've just asked for my number right? I woulda given it to you without a moment's hesitation," I smirked. "Well gotta go Luv, time's almost up." I said making her scoff.

"I'm not your L…." I cut her off by kissing her cheek lightly before vanishing in a blur of yellow electricity and red.

-o0o-

"Kylie turn on the camera. It's time for another warning." Parcia smirked.

"B-but what's the point in killing innocents?" Kylie protested.

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't but why take out your anger on them?" Kylie stopped when she saw Parcia's deadly glare.

"Your growing SOFT Kylie," Parcia warned.

"But…"

"Never mind I'll do it myself," Parcia cut her off.

She quickly set up the camera and went to the frightened group of people that were cowering on the floor in the middle of the building. She picked a young girl in her teens by the hair and dragged her to the camera.

She turned on the camera and pointed it to the girl.

"What's your name hun?" she asked.

"M-miran-Miranda Baker," she stuttered as she felt the fear consume her.

"Well Miranda, please know that you didn't have to die if CCPD had just given me what I asked for." She said softly as she squeezed her cheeks.

Miranda looked at Parcia in horror as she materialized her whip. She felt a jolt in her body as Parcia wrapped the lasso around her throat loosely.

"People of Central City. 15 minutes have gone by once again and it is time for another life to be, snuffed out," Parcia smiled in amusement.

Kylie was once again looking down feeling the guilt as her partner was announcing another murder.

"This here is Miranda Baker and her blood is on everyone's hands for not giving me what…"

A blur of electricity whisked away the camera and all the hostages except for Miranda who was still held in place by the energy whip.

"Parcia? Hero boy is back," Kylie announced.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Parcia retorted.

She turned around and tried to grab Miranda before anything else happened but it was too late. She was gone too.

Miranda noticed that all the hostages were disappearing into thin air, two by two, before the other two crooks realized. Then she felt her savior pick her up. The lightning emanating from him sent another jolt through her body and caused the energy whip to dissipate. Time seemed to slow down for her; everything was moving slowly. Her eyes couldn't move at all no matter how hard she tried, but she could still see what was in front of her. She could also perceive everything that was happening to and around her. Someone had picked her up in a cradling position that mothers would use with their newborn babies. Her face was facing her mysterious hero's face. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, yellow blonde hair, and a freshly shaven face. He seemed to be the age of someone in high school. In fact, he looked familiar. His scarf that wrapped around his face was enough to stop her from recognizing him.

Once he put her down he spoke too fast for her to hear anything but a high pitch sound that left her ears ringing. His voice still had a distinct humanness to it though. He zoomed back inside leaving her alone. The instant that he stopped touching her, time seemed to speed back up. Everything faded to black for her.

" **Parcia, stop this nonsense, or I'll have to do whatever it takes to stop you from murdering innocents** ," Barry threatened.

-Barry I managed to hack into the bank's security feed- Caitlin's voice came from his link unit.

"That isn't my name," Parcia sounded annoyed.

She futilely tried to lash at him with her whip as he walked up to her. He was right at eye level with her as she stared wide eyed at him.

"Did you forget that that won't work on me?" Barry asked. There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No but I all I had to do was distract you long enough," Parcia smirked.

-Barry! Speed Vortex! Now!-

Barry's eyes crackled with lightning. Everything froze up as he turned around. Kylie was frozen, dust flying mid-air. Barry moved behind her and pushed her toward Parcia. The bones bent and cracked but Flash was moving too fast to notice. He began to run around them both at high speeds.

-o-Parcia-o-

The boy in the scarf stood in front of me. I knew that my whip couldn't do anything to him but I had to distract him long enough for Kylie to do what we planned. Behind him I saw Kylie sneaking up to him with some dust in her hand.

" _What if the hero boy shows up?" Kylie asked me._

 _I tossed a ball in the air and caught it as it fell back down, "You will summon up some of that dust that you used to immobilize him, but this time you'll add something deadly and painful," I replied with a wide grin._

In a blur of movement Kylie was pushed on to me. All of my confidence was drained as I heard her bones snap like twigs. The sounds echoed through the empty bank. A blur of red started circling us as Kylie fell onto me, limp. Her eyes stayed open holding an empty, blank gaze; mouth slightly open.

I couldn't see how fast the guy was going but I could feel that he was picking up speed. Kylie's dust began circling us; flying into my face. I felt my body begin to shut down. Air was being forced out of my lungs. Blood began coming out of my eyes, nose, ears, pores, and some began to pool in my mouth. My body began to float along with Kylie's as I began to convulse.

-o9o-

"It wasn't your fault Barry. How would you know that Kylie blew a deadly concoction?

"Yeah you better get to school now.

"Yeah I'll call you if anything else happens or if anyone needs your help. For now catch up on school.

"Yeah. Ok. Bye. And I'm not your luv," I hung up on Barry.

I sighed as I leaned over the counter, "Barry. If you knew that you actually killed Kylie, it would break you."

I looked at the corpse on the counter that belonged to Kylie. Her back was shattered. A shard of bone sliced through her nerves and was lodged on her heart. There was also a lot of internal bleeding. The same thing happened with Parcia. Her body had pools of blood inside caused from oxygen being violently sucked from her body.

"Our powers are dangerous," I said in realization.

I shut my eyes tightly and gripped the counter as I struggled to breath. I opened my eyes and saw that the corpse and table were covered in a thin layer of ice.

"No. No. NO! It can't be happening again."

-=-=-=After Credits=-=-=-

Harrison Wells moved through the halls of STAR LABS in his wheelchair. He stopped at some point in the hall and placed his hand on the wall. STAR LABS had once been in ruins due to the explosion of the PA but with some help of contractors and funders. Dr. Wells was able to rebuild the place and restore it to its original glory.

"Commence Scanning Sequence," he commanded.

A panel appeared under his hand and started to scan. The wall opened up allowing Wells to enter. Inside the room a light turned on illuminating the white room.

"Gideon, show me, the future."

-Yes Dr. Wells- a female voice responded.

The hologram of a newspaper appeared in front of the man. The headline read "FLASH DESTROYS CENTRAL CITY". At the bottom right another headline also read "RED SKIES VANISH" and "KILLER FROST STILL AT LARGE AFTER MURDERING HER FAMILY"

Dr. Wells struggled to get up from the wheelchair. Gideon summoned a metal railing from the ground to help Dr. Wells get a proper hold to prevent from falling. He made his way to a glass display case and shoved his ring against an empty button hole. A yellow, red, and dark blue suit appeared on the mannequin.

Wells took out a small picture from his pocket that was damaged by the effects of time. A young woman dressed in a yellow sundress and sun hat stood smiling. She held a little girl's hand who had blue eyes and the same yellow hair as the man next to her. On the right of the picture a man in a business type suit stood with a straight posture and hair combed to the left heading to the back. A young woman with red hair and brunette hair roots had her arm in the crook of his arm.

His face broke into a smile and tears began to streak down his face, "I'll fix what never meant to happen. I'll do this for you all."

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay. I present you guys with the ending for the 2nd episode of The Flash Beginnings. I've been sorta dealing with things as of late. And combine it with the stress of school well… It isn't looking good for me. I've lost some friends and I don't talk much with my "best friend" anymore so whatever free time I have, I spend sleeping or watching tv regretting my existence and wondering where it all went wrong. But don't worry I'll still be here to update my stories. I just don't have a schedule. Not that I ever had one to begin with. Anyway, if you're still here remember to fav/follow this story and me. Also leave a review if you can. It all helps me with my morale and tells me that I'm being appreciated by someone. Until next time. Toodles. =)**


	12. Miranda Baker

Episode 3: Master Manipulator

" _ **You don't know what worse luck your bad luck has saved you from." Cormac McCarthy.**_

"Hey Allen! Can I have a word?"

"Yes Coach!" I answered.

I stopped in the middle of the track and let the other guys pass by before I started jogging back to the coach. I fiddled with the bracelet on my left hand, spinning it around. Caitlin made a device that would negate most of my speed powers. It didn't remove all my abilities but at least it still let me participate in some activities where I would have an unfair advantage -track and field would be one of said activities- over everyone. Even with the inhibitor some of my abilities still showed. My uncontrollable perception of time for example.

"I know that it's been a few months since you woke up from your coma, son. And a few weeks since you joined track. Don't get me wrong you're doing great. In fact your the fastest runner in the school. That's why I wanted to know if you want to participate in the race tomorrow against Gotham, Star City, and Coast City," I just looked at him speechless. "Well Allen? What do you say?"

I laughed in disbelief stuttering. "Wow. I-I don't know what to say. I-I mean, yeah. Of course. I accept your offer. Thank you Coach I won't let you down." I accepted with a wide grin.

"The race is tomorrow night. Right on this track. 8:00 sharp. Don't be late." "When have I ever?" I joked.

"Allen you do not want me to answer that question. Now go keep practicing, you have a long day ahead of you."

-=-=SC=-=-

"Hey Bar. Have you seen the news of those enhanced humans?" Cisco asked through mouthfuls of mac'n'cheese.

"Yeah I saw them on the news. They tried to rob the bank. How can you ever eat that cheese covered rubber? I still don't know why you like that disgusting food.

"The answer is that Mac'n'Cheese is the best comfort food to ever be created."

"Clearly you are mistaken because…" I open my lunch bag and take a baggie out, "Tuna sandwiches are the best comfort food. They can top any other especially your cheese covered rubber," I smirk.

"I wasn't talking about the criminals. There is a new enhanced in town. He robbed a bank yesterday. The witnesses say that during the whole thing a black thundercloud formed inside the bank and caused a lot of winds."

I stopped from taking a bite from my food when he said that. Another in Central City. So there are more people who were affected by the PA explosion. I don't know why I expected no one to be affected by the explosion, but whether or not it's what I expect I still have a responsibility to help stop the enhanced threat.

"You know I've been thinking if their names should be changed to META-Humans. It sounds better," Cisco commented.

"If it's not broken why fix it?" I answered.

I licked my fingers as I finished the last bite of my lunch. My stomach growled, not yet satisfied with what it was fed with.

"Well I just think that enhanced isn't like a proper term for them. Sure they were enhanced by the PA explosion, but I think that what actually gave them their powers was a wave of foreign matter that was released into this world through a rift that the PA created. Dr. Wells and I call it Dark Matter," I had to lean in to hear what he was saying because of him whispering and the sounds of chaos in the cafeteria.

"You're still working with Dr. Wells?" I asked in surprise.

My brow furrowed in anger at his name. I couldn't believe that Cisco could still be working with him. Caitlin had more common sense than Cisco. She knew that her father would go to any length in order to achieve a scientific success. That's why she understood why I wouldn't tell her father what had happened with me. And why we worked in secret in a hidden area of STAR LABS. But she still sometimes insists that we tell him. Her reasons are that we can't do this by ourselves and need help. Especially to make a better suit.

"Hey guys," Mauricio spoke before Cisco had a chance to answer.

"Mauricio, hermano, brother. I thought that you were going to be in Tijuana for the rest of the week," Cisco greeted him with a big smile on his face.

Mauricio had always been like gum stuck on Cisco's shoe. He switched to this school right after I fell into my coma. He only ever knew to speak Spanish and since Cisco could also speak spanish he ended up following him like a lost puppy. At first Cisco was annoyed, but Mauricio grew on him and he didn't mind anymore.

"Plans were cancelled. My papa was called into the office yesterday," Mauricio had learned to speak english well, but he still chose to add some spanish into his speaking. "Besides if I did then who would help this linda princesa to the cafeteria?"

Miranda had her arm in Mauricio's arm crook. Some of her honey brown hair hung over her eyes -not that it mattered, since she couldn't see anymore- and draped across her shoulders. The light blue highlights on it matched her eyes perfectly, and seemed to somehow compliment her slightly dark skin

tone. She was wearing her usual style of clothes. A short blouse with small sleeves, it hugged her figure tightly showing all the curves on her body, and a black skirt that stretched all the way down to her knees. Mauricio helped Miranda to the seat next to me where she sat down. Mauricio sat on the opposite side to us, next to Cisco. Miranda and Mauricio both had mac n cheese for lunch on their trays. I crinkled my nose in disgust, but my stomach growled at the sight that made my mouth watered.

"Barry!" Miranda exclaimed with enthusiasm.

She flung her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. She did this every time when she that I'm there with her. At first it just felt awkward, but now I've gotten used to it.

hugged her back making my face get buried in her hair. It was soft and silky, smelling of fruit. It

took me back to an old memory of my mother that I didn't know I have. I was small. 7 years old. _**My mom**_ _**was baking a cake, candles were on the counter beside her. She was mixing the cake batter. I went up to her and looked at her.**_

" _ **Hi Barry. Is my little slugger ready for his birthday?" she laughed.**_

 _ **Her face had a wide, white, enthusiastic smile. She reached down and picked me up. "Are you going to stay for the party?" I asked.**_

" _ **Of course Barry, I'm never gonna leave. Especially not at your party. After all I am your mother, and mothers are supposed to be there for their children. To protect them and love them. Forever…"**_

"Barry? Hello? _**Barry!?"**_ __Miranda broke me out of my daze. "Are you okay Barry?"

looked at her face, met by her dark glasses hiding her eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright. I'm okay."

I reached for my sandwich blindly. My hand waved around on the empty table in front of me. I groaned realizing that I finished my food and I was still hungry.


	13. Master Manipulation

The Flash- Master Manipulator

Manipulation and Replication

"Okay so I get it, you're a coward. You prefer to have innocent people fight me instead of doing it yourself," Barry commented.

An old lady tried to hit him with her purse which he dodged. Barry was getting swarmed by people who were at the bank. Even children were trying to kick and hit him. He was trying his best to keep them safe and out of harming themselves, but it was proving a bit difficult when they weren't cooperating. Jensen, the man he was fighting, was standing on the second floor observing Barry as he tried to get up to him.

Whenever Barry got close to one of the stairs leading up, he always got some people to block him. Jensen Marsh also seemed to enjoy this little game of cat and mouse proven by his wide toothy grin.

"I'm no coward. I'm just smart and I happen to be enjoying this right now. It's like my childhood game, Mouse Trap. Now I gotta go now so have fun," he turned away and began to the back exit.

"Besides I am fighting you," an old woman faced Barry.

"Wow. That's creepy and I didn't see that coming," Barry ducked out from the crowd and escaped through the front of the bank.

"Caitlin? A little help?"

\- The Bank's back side leads out to the street on the opposite side of the block-

"Thanks Kate," he dashed to the other side where he saw Jensen coming out of an alley.

Barry stood in the middle of the crowd and watched as Jensen started to get away running. Jensen disappeared into Barry's body just as he appeared right in front of him.

"What the…?" Barry began.

"Whoa cool," he spoke, "Looks like I can also take control over other powered people."

-Barry? Barry are you there?-

Caitlin's voice startled him, "Uh, yeah? I mean yeah. I'm here. What's wrong?"

-Well first get out of there. You're standing right in front of the public. You're lucky that they aren't taking much notice of you except for the kids. But that won't last very long-

"Yeah understandable," Barry arrived at an empty alley, "Whoa these powers are gonna take some getting used to," he smiled.

-You say something?-

"No, nothing."

-Why didn't you come to STAR LABS?-

"Uh I was, I uh got tired after the fight and STAR LABS seemed kinda far right now. And I'm sorry that Jensen got away…"

-How did you know his name?- she interrupted.

"Uh he had a nametag on," he replied fast.

-He was wearing a nametag. While pulling off a heist?-

"Yes."

-Honestly each criminal gets stupider as we go-

"I know right?"

" _Where am I?" A ghostly silhouette appeared beside Barry._

 _ **Ahh. There you are. I was wondering when you were gonna pop up.**_ Jensen's voice resonated to Barry. It sounded just like when Barry spoke when he's in his heroic persona.

 _What did you do to me?_

The silhouette was dragged along with Barry as he sped off somewhere else. He saw his school come up into view.

 _ **I only took over your body. I didn't even know that I could do this with other powered individuals. But then you stepped in front of me while I was getting away so thanks for volunteering.**_

 _What do you mean took over my body?_

 _ **You know those other people in the bank? Well basically I was controlling them. Actually they weren't me exactly they're more like copies of me. Clones if you will.**_

This conversation shook Barry a bit. He wondered whether he would be able to gain control of his body again. And he was also worried about the other people from the bank.

 _ **Don't worry about the other people at the bank. They're controlled by my clones. After they complete what I told them to do my clones will decay and they'll be freed of their control and have no recollection of the time when they were my puppets. You on the other hand, since I'm the original and I'm in you. I can't stay for long but when I come out you'll be paralyzed while I make my escape. But you will remember everything, if I so choose to let you.**_

 _And why would you let me? After all I'm the person who's trying to stop you and throw you in jail._

 _ **Well you misunderstand everything that I do and who I am. If you've noticed. With all my other crimes, no one has been hurt. It's all been silent, secret robberies. I'm just a guy who just needs some money.**_

 _Sure. Like I haven't heard that one before. You can just have done that to prevent the police's attention. My partner and I wouldn't have even known about you if she hadn't bugged the banks._

 _-=-=-=-=-FB-=-=-=-=-_

"Hey Barry. How's it going?" Miranda sat down next to him.

 _That's not me!_ Barry's ghostly figure yelled from where he was standing next to her. _How can you not notice that it isn't me!_ He exclaimed as he saw his body touch Miranda's hand.

Miranda was surprised by this gesture.

 _Don't you realize that I'd never do that?!_ Barry slammed his fists against the desk which didn't do anything as he couldn't interact with the real world. But his body's left arm reacted by suddenly swinging, dragging some papers off the table and onto the floor.

"What was that?" she heard the sound of papers fluttering in the air.

Other students were oblivious to what was happening with what was happening. The teacher wasn't even there. She was late to class, again.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, it was just some dumb papers falling off," Jensen brushed it off.

"So today's the big day," Miranda smiled.

"Big day?"

"Yeah, you're big day."

 _ **What is happening today?**_ Jensen demanded Barry.

Jensen's real form appeared in front of Barry who was still trying to figure out how to control of his body again, just like he did by accident before. He stopped trying to bang the table and looked up noticing his ghostly appearance.

 _Is that really how we look like?_ Barry questioned Jensen's ghostly, transparent form.

 _ **Yeah sure, you're brain process it in whatever way you want it to.**_ He waved off the question casually. _**Now tell me what is going on today?**_

 _Nothing, and you won't be able to scan my memories for information on it._ Barry crossed his arms as he glared at Jensen.

0-0-0-Flash Beginnings-0-0-0

"So good luck then Bear," Miranda said smiling.

"Thanks, I'll need it when I go up against the other guys today," Barry kissed her cheek.

 _WTF are you doing!?_ Barry freaked out as he saw himself giving such affection to his friend. Normally friends would do be casual about this type of affection but not Barry. He knew of Miranda's crush on him and he didn't want to do anything that would entertain her feelings. But he was furious with Jensen as he saw his actions caused Miranda to blush.

"Thanks, Barry. Talk to you tomorrow," Barry helped Miranda into the car and watched as it drove out of sight.

 _How can you do this?_

 _ **I don't know what you're talking about. I'm new to this life remember?**_ Jensen smirked using Barry's body.

 _ **Now. We have a race to win, and these powers will make it easy.**_

 _But if you do they'll know about me. Please don't._

 _ **These powers are a curse. They messed up my life but not yours. I'll prove to you that these abilities are not a gift.**_

 _But in doing so you'll put my friends and family in danger. I've already put away many criminals. Some are dangerous and don't know how they got there. If they find out that I'm the one responsible, they'll take it out on my family._

 _ **Sorry kid. I didn't choose this life. And you certainly won't choose the life I'm going to give you.**_

 _ **-=-=-=FB=-=-=-**_

Barry was in the locker room trying to get ready for the track race that was supposed to be going on right now. He made his way to the showers where no one was around. Turning on all the water to hot he made his way out of the steaming room. He double checked to make sure that no one was in the locker room. Not a student or teacher was in here.

 _What are you planning to do?_ The actual Barry asked appearing out of thin air.

"Something that might work for _our_ big reveal," Jensen smirked.

He took off his shirt and and crouched as his back began to bubble. Fleshy goo began to protrude from the skin and take form into arms legs and others parts of a body. Jensen moaned in pain. It was loud and painful. As if an animal were on the verge of death. Bones ground against each other as they assembled. A head suddenly sprouted out, moist and and gooey hair already on the head. Barry watched in disgust and amazement as the two people finally disconnected into two different people. The replica of Jensen's was nude and covered in slime. What surprised Barry was that he looked exactly like him.

"Ta-da! What you just witnessed right now, _Bear_ , was my cloning process. And what's even more interesting is that if I'm inhabiting a body, my clone can look exactly like the person I'm possessing. Interesting right?" Jensen had a big goofy smile.

"I think it is," Barry 2 replied. "After all I'm specializing in forensics," he smiled.

"Now Barry number 2. Go and find the camera man, and make sure to focus on me the whole time, alright?" Jensen had his hands together, palm to palm, smiling deviously.

The shower room was right behind them, it had drowned the noise of what had happened. The steam was starting to escape, burning the skin wherever it touched it.

"Guess I'll have to turn off the shower heads before the building burns down," Barry 2 started to leave heading for the door in order to search for the cameraman.

Jensen stepped into the showers. He balanced himself on the slippery floor. Making his way to each shower knob was proving difficult but he wouldn't give up.

 _NOW!_ Barry grunted.

Barry managed to move his left foot causing Jensen to lose balance and slip onto the floor banging his head. That sudden blow caused both of them to separate back into their own bodies. Barry got up instantly glad to be free of Jensen's overshadowing. Jensen looked up at Barry, surprise clouding his eyes. The unspoken question _"How?"_ hung in the air between the two of them.

Jensen scrambled up to get away. His feet squeaked against the water on the ceramic floor. Before he could get out of the room Barry gave him a sharp blow to the head, knocking him out cold. A crash was heard outside at the exact moment that Jensen fell to the floor.

Not paying heed to the noise, Barry picked up Jensen's body and slung him across his shoulder.

There was a knock on the door.

"Barry? It's time we're about to start the race, hurry up in there," the coach's voice was heard.

"Yeah I'm ready I'll be out right now!" Barry answered.

Time seemed to freeze as he moved out of the locker room and out into the streets that lead away from the school. He ran all the way to the CCPD. Jensen now had handcuffs and there was a written note stuck to his forehead before Barry came back to the school. Time began to move normally after he slapped on his new watch that Caitlin had made him to block out his powers.

"Hi Coach, let's win this."

-=-=-Epilogue-=-=-

-And Central High takes this year's trophy thanks to the new rookie, Barry Allen…-

Harrison Wells turned the t.v. off as soon as the name was announced.

"Barry, Allen. Why don't you trust me? You used to trust the old Harrison Wells, but for some reason you don't like me. Where did I go wrong?" Dr. Wells slammed his fists on the table.

Needles and surgical tools fell off and clattered on the floor. Jensen's body was cut open. Organ's were stretched and displayed on several different trays. His cold lifeless eyes remained open staring in a permanent display of fear at Dr. Wells' face.

Wells rubbed his forehead forgetting about his gloved, blood covered hands.

"No matters I will help you get faster, even if I can't do it by training you. I might be able to do it by sending villains after you. People do learn much easier by doing rather than seeing and listening after all."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait. As always if you liked this, favorite or follow if you haven't already. It'll notify you by email next time I update this story. I've been trying to get around to completing this episode of the Flash, but I also have other stories to attend to. I've bitten off more than I could chew. If you have an idea for a new villain/hero/character, you can either DM me or comment it. Make sure to include a description for their powers personality and appearance too. Also if you liked it or have comments on the chapter, or just want to say something post a review. Thanks. Until next time. /\\_/\**_


	14. Soul

"You got anything Bear?" Joe asked as he walked around the room, scanning for any evidence any of the workers might've missed.

Aside from two other CCPD personnel and body, Barry and Joe were alone in the room.

"Uh all I know is that there are similar records to this person. All suffered from blunt force trauma to the head, and several lacerations to the chest. What I did notice though is that these patterns aren't random. These are symbols, I'm just not sure what they mean. But I think that they were made by the same perpetrator." Barry looked up at Joe before he continued, "But the funny thing is that none of them are dead except for one, the rest are in comas. And the one who died wasn't killed by this. It's because their family members pulled the plug on him, other than that he would still be alive."

"So what do you think it is? Another powered?"

"Maybe. But it could also be some sort of drug or the trauma caused by whatever hit them on the head."

"How can it be drugs? No one's acquired any narcotics. And Julian hasn't found any of them in his analyses."

"I don't know, but there've been drugs detected in the other victims' bodies. And the same conclusion was formed in their scene investigations. No narcotic's found either. I don't know, maybe I can have Caitlin help us on this too," Barry suggested.

"Yeah okay. But I want these in the evidence locker by the time you're done with them. You understand?"

"Yes. Joe. I will put these in the evidence locker after we're finished analyzing them."

"Good, now I gotta go. The newscast will be here soon and I don't wanna be seen on tv. On your way home get me a pack of beers will ya?" Joe left before Barry could answer him.

Since Barry had waken up from his coma, he found out that his adoptive father, Joe, had taken to drinking to cope with the loses of his daughter and adoptive son. He'd tried to stop his drinking, but Joe wouldn't budge. He wouldn't go to the AA meetings that Barry would sign him into, or listen to his reasonings. And he couldn't just make him quit cold turkey. Joe had to do this by his own accord. And he still didn't know what caused Iris to leave her own father during his time in the coma.

Nevertheless Barry would never intend to abandon his father. Especially after losing both his biological parents. He wasn't certain about the predicament of his mother. He'd only been able to piece together some parts of what had happened to his mother thanks to the board of evidence in his lab at CCPD. Barely enough to know how she was murdered and a vague explanation as to who he thought murdered her. He did know what happened to his father unfortunately.

It had been a gruesome scene. His body was discovered in the prison bathroom, gutted and mutilated. Multiple stab wounds covered his torso. He apparently was drugged and lead into the place by one of the Iron heights gang leaders. It was reported that they wanted Henry Allen to join their gang, but he had denied them time and time again, even defying them several times in the process. He slowly even started gaining a following in there. People who believed that he was indeed innocent of the crime that was used to incarcerate him. The gang leader threatened by the power that Henry was gathering, decided to both put an end to him and use him to teach the others a lesson. This was all what inspired Barry to become a Crime Scene investigator. He originally wanted to become a cop, but Joe wouldn't let him. So he ended up going with the next best thing.

Barry looked at the body again. He was disturbed how the first victim was killed because of the mistaken attributions that lead them to believe that he had been killed. The victims at first glance looked dead. Pale skin, blue lips, glossed eyes, even rigor mortis symptoms. But at a closer examination you'd be able to notice the barely noticeable rising and falling of the chest as they struggled to breath. Slow dilations in the eye that made it impossible to detect, unless you had the patience to wait long enough.

-=-=-==FB==-=-=-

"Hi Caitlin!"

She yelped as Barry whooshed in causing all the papers on her desk to fly around. They floated around them, dancing their way to the ground.

"Barry!" she rebuked. Her eyes lit up in panic as she noticed that Barry's sweater had tiny flames wanting to grow, "Barry your sweater!"

"Oh shit," Barry took it off and started to stomp on it trying to put it out. "Sorry," the papers suddenly appeared in front of Caitlin all stacked neatly on her desk.

"Don't worry, I'm working on papers that won't fly away with the wind. It'll be a scientific breakthrough," she said sarcastically.

Barry laughed, "You mad?"

"No. I'm just really happy to be working so hard in my father's company, filling out paperwork, just so you can barge in and cause the revenge of the paperstorm," she glared at him. "And almost burn down my office," she added after a while.

"Look I need your help. I've been assigned a case with victims that all display the same symptoms. The thing is that they don't appear normal. Now it might be ano…"

"Barry, I'm busy. Can't this wait till later? I have lot's of interviews to do, and I also need to fire a group of people who aren't contributing to anything in the Star Labs tech department. My father pulled another disappearing act and it's impossible to know when he'll be coming back. So I'm the acting CEO for now," Barry saw that she was irritable right now, even more than usual, so he decided to stop pushing.

Instead he pulled over a chair and sat in front of her. He grabbed a few of the papers and started reading through them fast. Caitlin just stared at him questioningly. A few minutes afterward Barry had begun making stacks.

"What are you doing?" Caitlin finally cut the silence.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you," Barry smiled at her before continuing on.

She just thought of what he was doing trying to process why he hadn't cracked any jokes yet. Or why he hadn't continued annoying her with favors.

"You're helping me. Without joking?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Barry finally finished what he was doing.

"Because you're you. Barry. Even when you help people, you're, you're not ever so serious. You haven't even cracked a joke."

"Yeah but, I can tell that you're on the verge of snapping. I understand the stress of overworking. Look, before I got my powers, I was just a regular intern at the CCPD CSI department. And it sucked. I, along with a friend, were the only ones in our shifts assigned with so many

"How convenient that you'd remember that," Caitlin cracked a smile.

"What can I say. Someone up there loves me," Barry mirrored her.

"You're stressed. Why don't you let me take you out for some coffee or something? Just to relax," he offered.

Caitlin looked uncertain. She still thought that it would be best for Barry to be with someone other than her, and worried that any sort of emotional attachment to her would awaken anything Barry would remember about their time together. Yet, she wanted to spend some time with him. She missed their time together. It was her bittersweet memory.

"Sure. Let's go."

-=-==-FB-==-=-

"So all the victims have the same symptoms?" Caitlin was looking into a microscope at some of the evidence Barry had brought.

They were in the main room of STAR LABS working on the assignment. Barry felt that this didn't need to be kept a secret from Dr. Wells, for now. And they had to spend at least some time out in the open instead of in Caitlin's vault in order to drive suspicion away from them, from as to where they both always disappear to.

Each had a jitters coffee. Caitlin had nearly finished her's, but kept away from her food. Barry on the other hand had dozens of empty bags littered around the floor near him. Yet he was still working on eating his last burger and fries.

"Being a hero… is expensive," he said between mouthfuls.

"It's a good thing then that you're friends with a rich brat."

"You're not a brat Caitlin. You're the nicest person I that I can remember, which obviously isn't much, but still," he assured her.

"Thanks Barry," she smiled her gratitude.

Barry reached out to touch Caitlin's hand in assurance. But he jerked his hand back in surprise as he felt her hand ice cold against his. He had a dazed look of confusion as he didn't know what to think.

"You're hands. They're so cold."

"I've been in the morgue lately. Studying Parcia's abilities."

"But, they aren't naturally cold. It was as if I touched liquid nitrogen," Barry looked at his hand, the red color left behind from the contact was quickly returning back to normal.

"Just drop it Barry alright?"

Before Barry could reply, Harrison Wells came into the room. He had some paperwork on his lap as he maneuvered his wheelchair over to the pair. His appearance was that of a tired old man, it was apparent that he had spent many nights awake late, through the bags under his eyes. His hair was unruly and ragged, half combed.

"Hey dad, can you take a look at this?" Barry threw a disapproving look at Caitlin.

Wells came to the microscope and leaned in to take a look in the lens without a question.

"This is strange," he said as he adjusted the settings.

"We think that there's another powered out there. Barry's working a case on victims who've fallen into comas after an assault. This compound was the one of the big common similarities among the victims. They're all okay, for now, but we need to catch the culprit to prevent more of these incidents from happening," Caitlin explained the situation to her father.

Barry was spinning around in his chair in frustration. He didn't want to receive any type of help from Dr. Wells. He didn't trust him. And although the accident had given him these special gifts, they also took away most of his memories. Memories that he struggled to remember. As long as he didn't have them, he would always be missing a part of himself. And he blamed Harrison for it.

So while he couldn't stop Caitlin from being with her father, he didn't have to agree with him helping them, or even sharing his secret with a scientist intent on making breakthroughs in science at any cost. It was common knowledge that he had fired one of his assistants for trying to change the schematics of the PA in order to fix a minor error that the scientist had made. But his ego refused to be corrected. Now Dr. Wells spent his days trying to fix his mistakes by funding hospitals and construction repairs in Central City.

"It's not one of those Powered humans. I recognize this compound. It's called Soul. I worked on it back when STAR LABS was being funded by the military. It's supposed to link the user and the victim's minds together, sharing information or memories, by putting the victim in a coma. The user can still go by his normal everyday life, the only difference is that he can access memories of another person at will."

"Why would he attack random pe…" Barry was interrupted by his phone suddenly ringing. "Uh, sorry. I need to take this. Work."

Once outside in the hallway he answered.

"Hello?"

-Barry. I figured out what the symbols mean. It's actually Telugu, a written language from India. And it means Stag. I'm pretty sure that this person is targeting the founder of Stagg Industries. Hope this helps with the investigation.-

"Thanks Julian."

-Yeah No problem-

-=-==-FB-==-=-

"Here shake this," Caitlin handed Barry a vial.

He took it and started shaking it back and forth giving his hand the appearance of melting. Then he stops and tries to give the vial back to Caitlin.

"No not like that, Shake it until your lightning thing starts going through it."

He tries again. This time he shakes it faster. The liquid inside starts to bubble as electricity shoots around inside.

"Why am I doing this," he questions her.

"You're ionizing the antidote. The serum that my dad tested is a bit different than the original. Ionizing the old ingredients with the new ones should do the trick."

"So what do I do with this? And how does this help me track down Felix?"

"Now that we know that all the victims are employees from Stagg Industries. We can assume that the next victim will be one of the people he worked alongside with. Which would be Nathan Kurtzberg. You can take the vials to CCPD so they can use them with the victims before you confront Felix."

"Well the other vials should be ionized in my run over there." Barry gathered up all the antidotes and was about to leave before Caitlin stopped him.

"I've got something for you," Caitlin motioned for him to follow her. "I know it isn't very good but at least you won't be burning through clothes faster than you can afford."

She typed in a passcode into the keypad in the wall beside her desk. The wall parted to reveal a glass case with some clothes inside. They were a dull red, almost burgundy. But there was a bright red, cherry-like, scarf that was draped around the shoulders. A visor was set on the face of the mannequin, black tinted glass hid anything behind it and had a red rim.

"Whoa cool. But what's with all the red?" he questioned.

"I thought it looked neat with your yellow lightning. Anyway, this will reduce most of the friction between you and the air around you. So no more roasting Barry. And the scarf and visor combination will also have your identity secured. This is as much as I could come up with on my own."

"It's awesome. But I'm going to make some changes to the trench coat," he disappeared in a flash.

The display was empty, costume whisked along with barry. All that was left was a strip of fabric and some scissors.

"Hmm. He didn't like the trenchcoat then. This is a different Barry than I remember."

-What happened Caitlin?- Barry's voice came out of the communications computer.

"Nothing."

-=-==Later==-=-

"Caitlin, he's not here right now," Barry was hiding behind a house observing Nathan in his home working.

-I just picked up an alarm at Stagg industries. I think he's over there right now Barry-

"On my way."

Barry appeared at Stagg Industries in a few seconds. His costume was holding up well. It hadn't gone up in flames like his normal clothes, but they did get warmer every time he ran somewhere. It was dark inside, but his visor helped with that. Caitlin had made them with a few features, and one of them was nightvision.

"Cait, where is Stagg's office?" he asked carefully, as not to let his voice echo in the empty building.

-4th floor. Room 452-

He rushed up there but hesitated getting in when he heard talking inside.

"You don't have to do this Felix," Barry recognized the older man's voice as Professor Simon Stagg.

"And you didn't have to do it to her! But now she's gone! And you have your hands clean. If any of this gets out to the public my team and I will get blamed for it all. Kurtz and I were the only ones who were doing this against our will. You threatened to ruin us unless we went ahead with your testings. And if the police ever learn about this you'll use us as the scapegoat while you come out unscathed. But I'll fix that. Not only will this never get out, but you'll pay for what you've done to Sarah."

"I was never planning on tell…"

Barry focused on everything to start get slower before anything else could happen. Lightning sprung to life as he came into the room. Stagg was slowly starting to say a word with Felix standing in place. Barry grabbed Felix and sped out of there into the park, yellow lightning trailing them.

"Whoa. What just happened?' Felix looked around in surprise.

Both were now in Central City park. It was cold at night and cast an eerie feeling. The trees rubbing against each other in the cold night breeze.

He eyed Barry carefully, "You're one of those powered freaks aren't you?"

 _"Yeah, and I'm here to stop you from doing something that you'll regret. You don't have to do this, my associate and I can help you create a new identity and live somewhere else peacefully."_

-Barry I can't do that. I don't know how to create identities-

"Oh okay then. Let me just go along with you to live a new life that I don't want," Felix shot Barry with a gun that he'd hidden in his jacket.

Barry was surprised by this and barely managed to dodge the bullet.

 _"Yeah, shoot the man who's faster than the blink of an eye. Now you're going to jail. Sorry pal."_

Felix appeared in the CCPD office in handcuffs and a note taped to his forehead with officers around him. The officers just gawked in surprise at what had been dropped in front of them.

 **-==-==Joe's Apartment==-==-**

"Hey Joe, I'm back!" Barry called as he entered the apartment.

He waited for his adoptive father to come scolding him for being out so late at night without calling him. Instead there was only silence accompanied by the soft sounds of a conversation from the television. Barry walked into the living room where he found Joe on the sofa, passed out.

The television cast a low glow onto him. The channel was set on the news.

Barry just looked at him. Sometimes he felt that pity for him. Joe lost everything all at once. Iris moving out after discovering that she had a brother somewhere out there. And both of his adoptive children, Barry and Jace, to a coma. He spent a year all alone. Guilt eating away at him. His own blood hating him. Two children in his care, in intensive care.

Alcohol was his only escape, in his own logic.

 **-=-=-Epilogue-=-=-**

"So we have a metahuman superhero now, huh? This should be interesting," Stagg watched a paused image from his security feed.

It was of Barry, a bit blurred but it was obvious that in the lightning there was a man.

 **===-=Caitlin=-===**

"Hey there pretty girl. Wanna play?" a disgusting tatted man came up to me.

His face was twisted into a crude, rustic, terrifying smile. Ignoring him, I picked up speed trying to get away as fast as possible. This was one of the most dangerous neighborhood in Central City, but right now my car was in a workshop and I had to get to Mercury Labs as fast as I could. I looked behind me to see that the guy was tailing me. A glimmer of silver shined with the light of a lamp post. A knife. He was carrying a knife.

"Come on Baby! I just want to get to know you," he croaked sexually.

I was suddenly thrown onto the wall and before I knew it he was ontop of me. He ground himself against me as he pressed his knife against the skin of my throat. He sniffed me up. His smell nauseated me. I tried to go into my purse to take out something to defend myself, but he snatched it away from me.

"Get off of me." I tried to push him away.

"Oh you're so cold. Let me warm you up," he gave me a yellowish smile as he grabbed my wrist.

Even though he started to press the knife even closer to my neck, causing some blood to start seeping out, I continued to resist.

"Oh, stop. I know you're kind. You girls always end up enjoying this. Come on I'll prove it to y'ah with a kiss."

I found myself being forced into a kiss. The man began to struggle as Ice began to cover both our lips. He finally freed himself, but his lips were cracking, blood staining his now icy lips. He staggered back, looking at the blood dripping to the floor in fear. He looked at me terrified.

New energy revitalized me and the fear drained away from me. I felt myself grow colder than I usually felt, and it felt good.

 _"Oh stop exaggerating. I know you're kind. You guys enjoy this. Come on I'll prove it to y'ah with a kiss."_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hi guys I'm not sure how long it's been but with everything that school dumps on me I feel like it's about time to upload another chapter. If any of you care to help me, I'm looking for some mistakes in grammar and spelling and sciency stuff. I haven't been able to proof this, not that I've ever proofread anything at all, or research any of the science stuff I've involved in here. You can help me by Messaging Me directly. And as always, if you like this and haven't already done so, you can follow and favorite this story. You guys can also review if you liked this or if you guys have any ideas for future chapters/characters. Till next time. BYEEEE!**_


	15. Psyionic

It'd been several days since Caitlin had revealed to me that the corpses of the first two powered people I fought had disappeared. Where they went was a mystery. No video recording showed anyone. There was no evidence of a break-in, and since we were the only two that knew about them, it was impossible to know who could've known.

After some time thinking about it, I ended up quitting track and field. I just didn't think that it was fair to me nor my opponents. Even with my inhibitor, I felt as though I still had an advantage since the inhibitor didn't affect my perception at all.

But right now I don't want to worry about powers or Powereds at all. Right now is only about Barry Allen and friends.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?"- Cisco turned to us motioning at the list of movie names- "Or listen. There's also that," He added looking at Miranda.

"Thanks Cisco," Miranda looked grateful at his inclusion of her, _disabilities._

"I was thinking maybe… _The Man in the Iron Mask,_ it looks interesting," I commented.

Several posters on the wall near us were demonstrating each of the movies in the list. They were all good, but the one that caught my eye was the Iron Mask one. The image had someone on the floor, his face covered by shadows, and someone in an iron mask towering over him.

"A slasher movie? Seriously?" Cisco asked.

"Well it is halloween," Miranda defended me, "What are you? Chicken?" she clucked laughing.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to suffer jump scares."

"I love slasher films. I used to watch them with my dad every Friday," Mauricio jumped in.

"Looks like we got you beat Cisco," I smiled.

"Fine! Let's watch the king of cli…"

I stumbled as I felt the world spin under me. I leaned on the wall to prevent myself from falling to the floor. My friends looked at me worried. Cisco grabbed me and steadied me.

"Whoa there, are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," my vision was still swimming but I was starting to feel fine again, "Must've been a dizzy spell."

"What's going on," Miranda tugged Mauricio's shirt.

"Aghh!" I dropped to a crouch as my head and stomach began to hurt.

I squirmed in pain as Cisco tried to carry me up. It felt as though someone smacked my head with a bat and kicked me in the groin. I had never felt anything so intense before. I grimaced as I tried to pick myself up to no avail.

"Barry what's wrong?" Miranda asked worried.

I guess she heard my painful wheezing cause she was kneeling beside me trying to help Cisco stand me up. Sweat was dripping down my forehead which was strange. I stopped sweating the moment I woke up from the coma so this was something new and scary.

They managed to bring me back up to my feet but I doubled down again and fell to the floor, this time vomiting.

"Whoa dude, you're not okay. I'm gonna call an ambulance," Mauricio took out his phone and began to dial.

"No.. Don't.. Call Cait…" I wheezed before returning to vomiting more.

"The science girl?"

"Just calll, her."

-030-

"So how long have you been experiencing this Barry!?" Caitlin chided.

I was back in our secret room, which I dubbed the Speed Lab, hooked up to several IV bags.

"I guess I was thirsty," I laughed.

Her glare was enough to tell me to shut up. In the corner of the room there were dozens of empty IV bags, all drained and discarded. It baffled me.

"Uh what happened?" I asked.

"Your friends came and dropped you off yesterday. You weren't responding to anything. So I took some tests and along with the symptoms you displayed figured out what was happening to you."

"And?"

"And, you were starving to death," her face was grim.

I was dumbfounded. I noticed that my hands were a bit shaky when I reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. She sniffed as she shied away from my touch.

"Aw I didn't know that you cared," I chuckled.

"I do care about you, stupid," she punched my shoulder lightly. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been experiencing this?"

"A few weeks. It started with light dizzy spells, it escalated into migraines and now this happened. But how was I starving to death? I eat enough to keep myself going."

"Your glucose levels were dangerously low. It's just as if you were to have diabetes. Your metabolism is too strong for you to only eat regular food. It burns through it at unpredictable rates. But I found a way to stave of those effects," she gave me a granola bar.

I looked at it confused. I didn't know what it was supposed to do. If what she told me was true then one measly granola wouldn't do a thing to help me. So I just stared at her expecting some sort of explanation.

"Those aren't regular granolas despite what you see. That would be deadly to the average person, thanks to the high amounts of calories that I made it with. To you it'll be the equivalent of calories that a person would consume in few months, all packed into one granola."

"Oh, okay." I said stupidly.

As I was about to leave I remembered what she told me, "So I was out for a day?"

"Yeah actually…"

I stopped her in a blur as I kissed her. She didn't struggle or anything, instead she actually deepened the kiss, which I wasn't expecting.

"That was unsolicited and disrespectful, Bartholomew," She began when we finally broke apart. Her face was red with embarrassment with what I assumed was anger mixed in.

"But you didn't complain, Happy Halloween," I winked at her as I ran out.

-030-

"No I'm okay, Miranda. Please stop worrying… I know I wasn't at school yesterday, I was just resting. It was what the doctor recomended for me...Yeah, bye."

Clothes and materials were on my desk in a heap. Caitlin was able to get me some of the material that she used to make my suit, and I was using it to make my own friction proof clothes. I've been getting tired of having my clothes go up in flames whenever I tried to use my powers with them. The library had some great books on seamstress and designing. With a little superspeed I was able to learn all about making clothes. And in order to avoid suspicion I had to also become better at making logos and graphic designs on them, by hand obviously.

Joe wasn't home when I arrived. It was late afternoon on a Tuesday so he'd be at the precinct. People were walking by outside. A cloudy, chilly october day wouldn't stop any trick or treaters today or any other year. I remember going out during these days with Iris and Jace dressed up as our favorite characters.

0-0-0-FB-0-0-0

"This is too tight daddy," Iris complained to Joe.

She was in a fairy dress which was fighted too tight on her. Plastic wings reflected light as they fluttered on her back. Jace was helping fix the crown on her head. She herself had a black robe on. The sleeves were long enough to fall past her wrists, but right now they were well balanced on the middle of her arms.

"I'm sorry hun, but it's too late to go out and buy you a new costume. Unless you want to go out trick or treating late. Jace, when is Hal supposed to swing by?"

"Uh, he should be here any moment," she answered.

 _DING!_

"That must be him," Jace left to answer the door.

Since Jace was older than us and age 14, she and her boyfriend were to take care of us tonight while Joe patrolled the cities.

"I will make all my enemies bow before me!" I exclaimed raising my plastic sword.

"Sorry Barry, but that'll have to wait till after we collect candy," Iris ordered.

"Yes, your highness," I smiled at her.

"We're ready Mister West!" Hal announced. "Hey little bud," he ruffled my hair a bit once we were in front of him. "Are you ready to chop up some ninja with that sword?"

"Yes!"

"Not until after we get the candy Barry," Iris scolded me.

"Fine," I pouted.

0-0-0-FB-0-0-0

-We got a 211, Keystone National Bank. I repeat we got a 211, Keystone National Bank- My radio chirped.

I had bought a regular radio that anyone would be able to get, but I was able to mess around with it a bit and get it to receive police radio signals. But the majority of the codes were just petty crime, which I tried my best to help with, but none of it was serious enough to require my attention. But right now I had to do something to clear my head. I suited up and blurred out in the direction of Keystone, our twin sister city.

Something slammed hard into me, knocking me out of my superspeed, halfway there. I crashed into a wall, pain shot all over my body. I was sure that I broke something.

I looked up in pain, wheezing, and saw a terrifying figure looming over me. It had a monstrous mask that opened up at the mouth revealing jagged, sharp teeth. A dark blue covered the entire body as black lightning crackled through the air around it. And eyes that glowed red seemed to radiate anger, and hatred.

 _ **"HELLO SPEEDSTER. THE NAME IS PSYIONIC AND THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE."**_

November 14, 2017


	16. End

**THE FLASH BEGINNINGS** ** _Author's Note_** Hello everyone! Darkstride here. It's been a fun few years working on this story. But like everything great, it has to come to an end. Don't worry though. The series is far from over. It's just that the first season is wrapped up. Kind of. I'm pretty sure there are some plot holes every here and there. But I've been trying to improve my writing style.

And I have. Thank the Gods!

This was one of my first 4 stories that I started working on a few years ago as some of you may know. OmegaMorphs, the very first story, which was a bust, Spiderman Symbiotic, still continuing it though it's on a hiatus, Warriors Into the Storm, indefinite hiatus, for now. And of course The Flash Beginnings.

I'm actually going to start a remastered version of The Flash Beginnings on Archive, so if anyone wants to check it out, it'll be on Ao3 under my same username though it's more of a pseud over there. I also have an Archive original and am working on a big project. So be sure to check it out and show your support.

Anyway, There'll be a new season of Flash Beginnings hopefully later today or tomorrow. Keep your eyes open for it. It'll be awesome.

Also, this last part is directed to a comment. What the heck is #BringBackTheOriginalFlashTeam? If it's some sort of movement to throw shade to CW for Iris, which I do have to confess I dislike her, then this story is not for that. This started out as a fun project to help me improve on my writing so that I might one day be capable of feats as big as Pillowrabbit's **Don't Be Afraid to Fly** or the **Power of A Name** Doctor who fanfic. And it will continue being a just for fun thing that will not be used for a movement that damages the reputation of its creators. No matter how much they suck at using their characters.


End file.
